A Complicated Life
by MarikoAngel
Summary: Problemas diarios? una vida ajetreada? Dos amigas enamoradas de esos chicos algo problematicos. Sus vidas se cruzaran x azares del destino o quiza... x el deseo? S&S, T&E Capitulo 7!
1. Un raro encuentro

**A complicated Life**

**Summary:** ºUna Vida Complicadaº Sakura es una chica de una familia de clase media que vive con su hermano. Shaoran es un chico de padres separados con 3 hermanos que acaba de llegar a la ciudad donde conoce a su próximo mejor amigo Eriol. S&S T&E

**N/A****: **Hola a todos los lectores de este nuevo Fan Fict espero sea de su agrado ya que va a contener muchísimo amor, amistad, tragedia y suspenso.

No se olviden de dejar un review, bueno ahora a leer.

**Aclaraciones**** Narrativas****:**

_Pensamientos_

-Acciones-

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Un raro encuentro

Como todas las mañanas, una chica de cabellos castaños sale del baño apresurada porque se le hace tarde para el colegio, entra rápidamente a su habitación, se viste con el uniforme del colegio, guarda sus útiles, y baja las escaleras a toda prisa, pisando tan fuerte, que hace ruido por toda la casa. Como siempre, se ha quedado dormida más tiempo pues ni siquiera el despertador ha logrado levantarla.

-¿Otra vez tarde hermanita?- ríe un muchacho de cabellos negros, hermano de la chica, y que tiene por nombre Touya "el ogro" Kinomoto.

-_Ya va a empezar_. –piensa la chica mientras suspira. -Si ya se me hizo bastante tarde- le contesta resignada cuando toma una rebanada de pan para metérsela a la boca y salir corriendo rumbo al colegio-

El nombre de la chica es Sakura Kinomoto, y es una jovencita que cursa el tercer año de secundaria, vive en la ciudad de Tomoeda junto con sus padres y su hermano mayor _el ogro_, que se encuentra cursando el 3º año de preparatoria. Sakura es una chica con una vida bastante ordinaria, es la típica adolescente extrovertida, inteligente y educada.

Y con una suerte tan buena que llega exactamente cuando estaban cerrando la puerta de entrada.

-Srita. Kinomoto- exclama el guardia de seguridad al verla entrar apresuradamente- A ver si ya va llegando más temprano. Es la última vez que la dejo pasar. – Dice el guardia un tanto molesto porque la chica siempre llega tarde.-

-Lo Siento. – Pronuncia apenada mientras hace reverencias como loca.- será la última vez que suceda.- se disculpa para después sonreírle

-Suba a su salón, las clases están por comenzar.- le dice el guardia cerrando la puerta detrás de la chica.

Sakura asiente y después se pone a correr como bólido subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

La suerte de Sakura era tal que llegó al salón en el momento justo en que el profesor pronuncia su nombre al pasar lista, a lo cual no le quedo más remedio que dejarla pasar. Sakura rápidamente se sentó en su butaca que se encontraba junto a la ventana y a su lado derecho estaba su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, considerada una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela, quien ríe cada mañana al ver llegar a su querida amiga tarde.

Las clases transcurren normalmente y al llegar la hora de la salida Tomoyo buscaba insistentemente a la castaña porque quería hablar con ella pues tiene algo que muy importante que contarle, pero Sakura ya había salido del salón y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que buscarla entre la multitud de gente en el patio central. Hasta que la encontró y corrió tras ella.

-¡Sakura!- gritó repentinamente la joven de cabellos negros intentando pasar entre los demás alumnos.

Sakura se detuvo al oír que alguien la llamaba, volteo a ver y vio a su amiga, le sonrió y preguntó. - ¿Que pasa Tomoyo? –dijo intrigada al ver tan agitada a su compañera.

-Por fin te alcancé. –Tomoyo tomaba aire, pues era mala en deportes, y correr no era su fuerte. -¿Podemos salir esta tarde a tomar un helado? Quiero presentarte a alguien.

-¿A quién? –interrogó Sakura con la mirada algo confundida.

-Es un chico que conocí en las vacaciones de verano con el cual me llevo muy bien, y quiero tu opinión. –la chica de ojos amatista se sonrojo, un evento extraño en Tomoyo cosa que intrigo más a su amiga.

-¿Mi opinión? No me digas que… ¡no!... ¿en serio?… no lo creo… ¿te gusta este chico? –le comenta a Tomoyo en tono de burla, este era su momento para molestarla, por lo regular era al revés el comentario.

-¿Si puedes o no? – Preguntó algo molesta por el comentario de la castaña e intentando cambiar el tema.- Anda di que si… por favor….- puso su carita de perrito porque sabía que a Sakura así la convencía.

-Está bien…- dice finalmente, suspira y le sonríe otra vez.- Te veo a las cuatro en la heladería ¿te parece?

-¡Genial!- dijo realmente feliz la amatista, abrazó a su amiga y se despidió de ella.- Entonces nos vemos mas tarde.

-Hasta Pronto.- se despidió Sakura viendo partir a su amiga muy contenta.

* * *

El tiempo antes de la cita transcurrió rápidamente, la ojiverde se vistió especialmente para la ocasión, se pone unos pantalones de pana color azul claro, con una blusa algo escotada de un tono más claro que el pantalón, se recoge el cabello en una coleta y se lleva sus lentes de sol para esa tarde tan hermosa.

-¿Vas a salir? – le preguntó Touya que estaba sentado en la sala y a pesar de estar leyendo el periódico escuchaba perfectamente cada movimiento en la casa.

-Si.- le contestó Sakura, paseándose enfrente de su hermano. -¿Algún problema?

-¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿A qué hora regresas?- el típico interrogatorio de Touya cada vez que su hermanita salía, de no ser porque Sakura se le imponía, Touya sería capaz de ir con ella a todos lados para que ningún chico se le acercara.

-_Nunca pierde la oportunidad para molestarme.-_ pensó fastidiada y bufando contestó. - A la heladería, con Tomoyo, alrededor de las ocho ¿Algo más detective? – rió en tono de burla mientras tomaba su bolso y caminaba a la puerta.

-Chistosita.- contentó el chico observando partir a su hermana. -Cuídate mucho y ve con cuidado ¿está bien?

-Está bien. –dijo cerrando la puerta al salir.

* * *

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a la heladería ya que llevaba quince minutos de sobra, raro en ella, y al pasar por una librería chocó con un muchacho que se encontraba mirando un libro del Marqués de Sade titulado Julieta.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó para descubrir que el chico ni siquiera había notado el incidente. -¿Marqués de Sade? ¿Julieta? Qué libro tan repugnante –pronunció en voz alta sin importar que el chico estuviera ahí.

-¿Acaso te importa lo que lea? – Le contestó el muchacho, y esta vez sí volteó a ver quién era ella.- Ni siquiera nos conocemos, además una chica tan fresa y pedante como tú no entendería libros así.- le dijo molesto el chico por el comentario de la chica.

-Que grosero eres.- le respondió bastante ofendida, era cierto, no se conocían, y por eso él no tenía derecho de juzgarla. Además, ella no era ni fresa, ni pedante.

-Me vale lo que pienses o digas de mi…- le contestó con orgullo. Decidió ir a comprar el libro, así que se metió a la tienda, lo tomó, se acercó al vendedor para pagar el precio del ejemplar y al salir del establecimiento se fue ignorando a la chica que estaba bastante molesta

-_Que chico tan grosero, espero no volver a encontrármelo… Nunca_.- pensó enojada y de nuevo reanudo su camino.

Sumida en sus pensamientos acerca de aquel chico, Sakura llegó a la heladería y se encontró a su amiga muy entretenida platicando con un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar.- dijo cuando llegó a la mesa donde su amiga y su acompañante la esperaban.

-No te preocupes acabamos de llegar.- le respondió Tomoyo parándose para hacer las presentaciones.- Mira te presento a Eriol Hiragizawa, es el chico del que te hable.

-Mucho gusto Sakura.- dijo Eriol cuando se levantaba para saludar a la amiga de la chica.

-El gusto es mío.- contesta Sakura bastante apenada por la amabilidad con la que le habló el amigo de Tomoyo, en ese momento, el celular de Eriol sonó.

-Lo lamento debo atender esta llamada, en un momento vuelvo. – se disculpó para levantarse de su silla y salir de la heladería para contestar.

-Es bastante guapo y además todo un caballero.- comentó Sakura en voz baja a su amiga y mirándolo desde su lugar mientras él hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Verdad que sí? Además viene de una buena familia y es bastante amable conmigo.- dijo orgullosa Tomoyo, y con un leve tono rojizo en su cara.

-Me da gusto que sea alguien así, y no como el muchacho que me encontré hace unos momentos.- susurró esa última frase acordándose de aquel chico y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Un muchacho? ¿Hace unos momentos? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Tomoyo alzando una ceja y como siempre, con su tono suspicaz en la voz.

-Un tipo bastante grosero con el que tropecé por desgracia de camino hacia acá –empezó a hablar muy rápido porque estaba realmente enojada por lo sucedido.

-Ya… cálmate…- se rió Tomoyo, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lo siento, es que personas como él me hacen enojar. – en ese momento Eriol regresó a la mesa.

-Disculpen la tardanza, era un amigo que acabo de conocer con el cual me llevo bastante bien.- les explicó a las chicas quienes le sonrieron.

-Por lo visto eres muy sociable….- dijo Tomoyo y pensó.- _Espero que sea solo con los chicos_.- y se rió nerviosa por su pensamiento.

-Bueno y cuéntenme ¿cómo se conocieron? Debe de ser interesante la historia.- pregunto Sakura para empezar la charla y no caer en el silencio.

Eriol y Tomoyo se voltearon a ver, y le empiezan a contar a la castaña como fue que se conocieron, una joven que trabajaba en la heladería llego minutos después a pedir su orden y la tarde transcurrió normalmente, al final Sakura se ha divertido mucho con su amiga y con Eriol. De camino a su casa va sumida en sus pensamientos, distraída como siempre, y choca de nuevo con el muchacho de la librería.

-¿Otra vez tú? A ver si ya te fijas por donde caminas, chica distraída.- le dijo mientras soltaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Lo siento.- se volvió a disculpar, Sakura no había reconocido al chico hasta que el tono arrogante de él la hicieron mirarlo a la cara. -¡Otra vez tu! ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

-Sí, y uno muy grande porque siempre estorbas.- le respondió apagando su cigarrillo en la pared de una casa.

-_¡Ay como lo odio!_- pensó apretando los puños, no se iba a dejar de ese tipo. -Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que siempre te cruces en mi camino. – le gritó con todas su fuerzas, sin darse cuenta de que el chico ya iba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, ignorándola. Ahora Sakura echaba humo por las ojeras del coraje, así que ella imito al chico y se fue rumbo a su casa.

Después de ese segundo encuentro, Sakura pasó toda la noche pensando en aquel muchacho, preguntándose la manera de que un ser humano sea tan descortés y grosero con una señorita como ella. Mientras cenaba con su hermano este, al notarla distraída, empieza a molestar como siempre

-¡Ya reacciona niña!- le dijo al aventarle una servilleta hecha bolita.

-¿Hoe?… ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame en paz.- le contestó Sakura regresándole la servilleta y hundiéndose en sus pensamientos otra vez.

-Ya come porque no te lo voy a calentar, deja de pensar tonterías para que te vayas a dormir y mañana no llegues tarde.- se burló de ella mientras tomaba sus platos y los llevaba al fregadero.

-Está bien… está bien. – refunfuño y también se levanta y a pesar de que estaba casi la mitad de su cena, dejó sus platos en el fregadero para que su hermano los lavara.

-Buenas noches y haber si ya te paras temprano.- se despidió Touya mientras fregaba los trastes.

-Ja, ja que gracioso. Buenas noches.- Sakura subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto y cuando llegó a él se puso su pijama, la cual consistía en 2 piezas de un tono verde limón que combinaba con sus ojos para después tumbarse en la cama para poder descansar.

Mientras Sakura se va a dormir el chico con el que tropezó dos veces en el mismo día, vuelve a su cabeza y tiene un sueño bastante extraño donde se encuentra sola y a lo lejos ve una persona pero no la reconoce. Esta persona la llama por su nombre una y otra vez y por más que Sakura intenta acercarse cada vez se ve más lejos a aquella persona.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despierta intrigada por aquel sueño, y voltea a mirar el reloj y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, segundos después vuelve a mirar el reloj y se da cuenta de que son las 6:45 por lo cual solo tenía quince minutos para vestirse, desayunar y llegar al colegio a tiempo.

-¡Demonios! – Se levantó rápidamente de la cama arrojando sus sabanas y su pijama por toda la habitación. -No voy a llegar… no voy a llegar… no voy a llegar… -se repetía una y otra vez

Esta vez la suerte no estuvo con la castaña. Al llegar al colegio la puerta ya estaba cerrada y por más que rogó no le permitieron la entrada, tampoco podía regresar a casa porque por las prisas había olvidado las llaves, y su hermano, seguramente, ya se encontraba en la escuela y sus padres como todas las mañanas habían salido más temprano que ellos rumbo al trabajo.

-Que mala suerte… y todo por ese extraño sueño –exclama la castaña- Resignada y sin nada más que hacer comenzó a caminar sin rumbo mientras seguía pensando. - _Que extraño, jamás me había pasado algo así ¿Tendrá algo que ver con aquel muchacho? Pero… ¿en que estas pensando Sakura? No pienses tonterías._

Sakura seguía caminando y al llegar a un parque con una hermosa fuente se dispuso a pasar su día en ese lugar, y con el dinero de su almuerzo se compró un helado de chocolate, su favorito, y se sentó en una banca enfrente de aquella fuente. Observaba a unos chicos jugar fútbol y de repente… su helado se encontraba en el suelo por un balonazo.

-_Que suerte la mía_ – pensó con tristeza al ver su postre en el suelo de tierra, de repente la sombra de un chico con el balón se reflejó.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención –dijo el chico y en eso se acerca uno de sus amigos.

-Vamos Yamasaki sigamos jugando

Sakura viendo a los chicos se sorprendió cuando vio al que le había venido a gritar al otro muchacho. -¿Hoe?… ¿Otra vez tu? – grita bastante molesta

-Ay que chica tan fastidiosa –le contesto sin siquiera mirarla- Vamos Yamasaki sigamos jugando.- Le dijo a su amigo ignorando a la castaña.

-Por lo menos ya dime tu nombre para saber quien me hace la vida de cuadritos.- le gritó al ver que todos los demás se habían acercado al ver la discusión.

-No tiene caso decirle mi nombre a alguien sin importancia.- contestó con altanería, sus amigos al darse cuenta de la situación les hacían un circulo para ver quién de los dos se dejaba vencer.

-¿Alguien sin importancia? ¿Después de insultarme ayer y hoy tirarme mi helado sigues de grosero conmigo?, Eres insoportable.- Sakura estaba al borde de la histeria con ese chico y los jugadores lo empezaron a notar.

-Vamos chicos, sigamos jugando –se acercó un chico por el balón para retomar su juego.

Sakura no iba a darse por vencida, así que se levanta y lo siguió, pero si apenas hubo caminado algunos pasos, tropezó y cayó. Aquel chico al ver la torpeza de la chica y por qué no le cayera encima, se hizo a un lado, pero los reflejos de Sakura la hicieron agarrarse de la primer cosa que encontrara en su camino y esa cosa fue el chico arrogante y maleducado, para mala suerte de ambos, Sakura cayó encima de él y sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-_Que hermosos ojos_.- pensó el chico al verla directamente a los ojos y sentir su respiración en su boca, no pudo evitar acercarse poco a poco a ella

Sakura se sorprendió al ver la cercanía de sus rostros y sobre todo de sus bocas que pensó. -_¿Qué piensa hacer? _

-No me había dado cuenta lo hermosos que son tus ojos… me gustaría… me gustaría… besarte….- lo dijo sin pensar el chico en voz alta, mientras lentamente separaba la lejanía de esos dulces labios rosas…

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y me manden muchísimos reviews para inspirarme un poco más y seguir escribiendo esta intrigante historia.

Actualizare lo más pronto posible nos vemos en el próximo capitulo:

**El inicio de muchos problemas**


	2. El inicio de Muchos problemas

**A**** complicated Life**

**N/A****: **Hola de nuevo mis pocos lectores, mil gracias por sus reviews, aunque son pocos me inspiran a seguir con la historia. Espero les guste el curso que esta llevando, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo créanme. Bueno no les quito más su tiempo y de regreso con la historia. No olviden dejar un review al final del capítulo.

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

_Pensamientos_

-Acciones-

**Capitulo II**

El inicio de muchos problemas

La chica se levanta rápidamente, de la bochornosa posición donde se encontraba y comienza a tomar un rojo carmesí en esas pálidas mejillas. Mientras que el chico se quedo acostado observando las hermosas curvas de aquella chica y lo adorable que se veía con el uniforme escolar.

-Eres un pervertido- le grita al chico recordando lo que había dicho segundos atrás sin darse cuenta la manera en que la miraba, el chico se levanta y se sacude el pantalón.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Si tu fuiste la que cayó encima de mi, además ¿quien podría pensar cosas así con alguien como tu?... – le pregunta altaneramente de nuevo

-Pues ¡¡tú!! -Le responde haciendo un mohín.

-¿Yoo? Ni en tus sueños niña… ¡ja! Ya quisieras…- le contesta en un tono burlón

-Pero si yo te oí decirlo en voz alta, querías besarme- lo mira con ojos desafiantes

_-__Y quien no querría probar esos labios tan sensuales y mucho más con ese brillo labial que los hace ver antojables _Pues… pues… -tartamudea con nerviosismo

- ¡¡Lo ves!! No sabes ni que decir- le dice sonriendo maliciosamente

Mientras los dos jóvenes discutían los amigos del chico se aburrieron y se fueron a seguir jugando.

-Ya no tiene caso seguir discutiendo contigo, dejarme seguir jugando ¿ok?- rueda los ojos y se da media vuelta, Sakura lo toma por el brazo

-Por lo menos una disculpa me merezco por tu actitud tan altanera, ¿no crees?- le dice bastante fastidiada

-Está bien…- le dice buscando que por fin se vaya y lo deje tranquilo- lo… lo…-al chico le costaba disculparse ya que poseía un enorme orgullo- Lo siento -pronuncia al fin en un tono en el que solo Sakura pudo escuchar -Espero que con eso estés satisfecha… déjame decirte que jamás he pedido disculpas A NADIE…- enfatiza bastante la palabra nadie

-Pues deberías empezar a ser más amable -le dice finalmente la castaña, se da media vuelta y se va caminando con cara de satisfacción

* * *

Este chico se llama Li Syaoran. Vive en un pequeño departamento de la peor zona de Tokio, y por lo tanto la más peligrosa, el departamento donde vivía no era muy grande y mucho menos lujoso pero ayudaba a pasar esas frías noches, Syaoran vive con sus 3 hermanos y su madre, sus padres están divorciados desde hace unos 3 meses, para el la vida no ha sido fácil ya que su madre vive un amorío que afecta a sus hijos. Y el tiene que cuidar de sus 2 hermanos más pequeños ya que a su hermana mayor no responsabiliza por ellos al igual que como lo hace su madre.

-Ya llegue… ¿Madre? –pregunta al no verla sentada como de costumbre en el sofá viendo televisión y comienza a buscarla

-Mama no está… y Mei Lin se salió desde temprano…- le contesta un pequeño niño saliendo de la habitación.

Kotha es el hermanito más pequeño de Syaoran es un pequeño niño de 9 años, de baja estatura, complexión delgada, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café claro.

-¿Se fue con él, verdad? – le pregunta al niño con cara de fastidio y el niño simplemente mueve la cabeza afirmando

-Syaoran… Tezuka está muy enfermo- dice el niño con carita de preocupación

-¿Que tiene? –Pregunta Syaoran bastante preocupado -¿Y mama lo dejo solo? No es posible… - pone cara de enojo y camina hacia la habitación de sus hermanos

-_Mi mama no se preocupa por nosotros en lo más mínimo, por lo menos de ellos se debería de preocupar. Yo ya estoy bastante grande y se me cuidar solo pero ellos la necesitan._

- Hermano… Me duele mucho…- pronuncia en un tono de voz apenas audible seguido de una terrible tos el otro niño pequeño que se encontraba acostado en la cama

Tezuka es el segundo más pequeño de los hermanos de Syaoran, Kotha tiene 11 años, es un niño noble y de buenos sentimientos, a pesar de su edad posee una estatura bastante considerable, complexión robusta, cabello rubio cenizo y unos ojos ámbares penetrantes. Tal y como los de Syaoran.

-Tranquilo hermanito... descansa- le dice Syaoran al niño apoyando su mano en su frente -_Tiene fiebre. _Iré a prepararles algo a los 2 y te traeré un poco de medicina Tezuka, no me tardo –le dice a los dos niños y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

De camino a la farmacia, Syaoran alcanza a ver a lo lejos a su hermana la mayor, Mei Lin, se encontraban en un barrio peligroso y la chica gozaba de salirse sola desde temprano y llegar tarde a su hogar, ella había dejado la escuela preparatoria desde que sus padres se separaron al igual que Syaoran. Mei Lin tiene 17 años de edad, es de estatura un poco más baja que Syaoran con su cabello corto hasta los hombros de color azabache y sus ojos amatista.

-¡¡Mei Lin!! -Grita y comienza a caminar hacia ella -Mei Lin vamos a la casa Tezuka está muy enfermo -le dice tomándola por el brazo con cara de preocupación

-¿Y a mí… que? Ese par de mocosos me vienen valiendo madres- le responde la chica con cara de fastidio para después soltarse de su agarre

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡¡Son tus hermanos!! -le dice volviéndola a tomar por el brazo bruscamente -No quiero que volvamos a discutir sobre esto –Syaoran hablaba pero la chica solo lo ignoraba -¿Me estas escuchando?- le pregunta enojado

-Suél… tame… Me lastimas… - le dice la chica en un tono lastimero -Esta bien… está bien… en un rato voy al fin ya estas tu para cuidarlos…- le responde sin voltear a verlo

-¿No te importan en lo más mínimo verdad?- le pregunta mirándola fijamente -_No es posible mi familia va de mal en peor, ya no se si puedo llamarla familia, los únicos que me preocupan son mis hermanos._

-No… bueno sí… pero me fastidia tener que estarlos cuidando todo el día ¿A ti no?. No lo niegues se que a ti también te fastidia - le responde volteando a mirarlo fijamente tal y como él lo hacía

-Ellos son nuestros hermanos… - le dice bastante enfadado por su comentario -¡¡por favor Mei Lin!! Cuida de Tezuka en lo que regreso

La chica no tuvo otro remedio que hacerle caso a su hermano y se va, sin siquiera el menor sentimiento de culpa por dejar a los dos pequeños niños solos. Syaoran se va a la farmacia, de regreso su primera acción fue asegurarse de que su hermana se encontrara en casa, Mei Lin se encontraba dormida en su habitación y los niños viendo televisión.

Medicó a Tezuka y después de eso comenzó a preparar la cena, al finalizar la cena mando a los niños a dormir. Eran las 10:30pm y su madre no llegaba aún por lo que decidió sentarse en el comedor a esperar a su madre.

-_Mamá siempre llega a estas horas- _pensaba mientras miraba el reloj_- maldigo el día que conoció a ese hombre… se ha olvidado de nosotros… ¿y mi padre? Nos dejo con ella, ni una llamada, nada. Odio mi vida._

********Flash Back***********

_4 pequeños niños se encontraban en una habitación escuchando espantados la discusión entre sus padres._

_-__¡¡No es posible!! ¿Quién es ella? Dímelo…_

_-__ No fastidies mujer, ya estoy harto de tus reproches_

_-__ No me vas a dejar sola con tantas deudas, ¿y los niños?_

_-__Quédatelos-dijo fríamente- Para mí solo serían un estorbo…_

_Los 4 niños escuchaban la terrible discusión, los 2 mayores entendían mejor que los más pequeños, al término de la discusión solamente oyen el sonido de la puerta, tiempo después a una mujer sollozando sin consuelo._

_Shaoran y Mei Lin salen de la habitación._

_-__Mamá… ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué se fue papá?- le pregunta preocupado el niño_

_-__Se ha ido hijo mío…_-_le responde sollozando- y la verdad no creo que regrese… vuelvan a dormir… mañana hablaremos…_

_-__Perdóname mamá… si no te hubiera dicho lo que vi… papa no se hubiera ido… es mi culpa –le dice tristemente Mei Lin para después comenzar a llorar_

_-__No nena, no es tu culpa.- le dice incorporándose para abrazarlos a los dos -El se fue porque quiso, dejándonos solos. No se preocupen saldremos adelante._

*******Fin del Flash Back**********

- _Saldremos adelante… si como no… vamos de mal en peor _– se encontraba pensando Syaoran

Transcurría el tiempo y la madre de Syaoran no llegaba, cuando por fin estaba decidido a irse a dormir se escucha el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Entra una mujer sonriendo para después cambiarla por cara de asombro al encontrarse a su hijo despierto

- Syaoran… pero ¿qué haces tan tarde despierto?- le pregunta extrañada al verlo esperándola

-Son las 11:30pm madre… tus hijos pequeños, solos… Mei Lin, en la calle… Tezuka, enfermo… ¿y tú? ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunta algo molesto

-En… estaba en… - tartamudeaba -Bueno en fin… ese es mi problema ¿no? No tengo por qué darte explicaciones…- le responde zafándose de dar explicaciones

-Buenas noches madre- le dice levantándose de la mesa y caminando a su habitación -Parece que te olvidas de que tienes hijos.-dice para sí mismo y se va a dormir

La mujer entra a la cocina y se prepara algo de comer, se sienta y come tranquila en su cara no denotaba ninguna expresión de preocupación por sus hijos. Ella se comportaba así desde hacía un mes y medio, cuando conoció a su actual pareja. Se encontraba viviendo una relación amorosa con un hombre de no muy buena reputación, pero ella se sentía aliviada y querida, eso le ayudaba a olvidarse de su vida pasada y de su marido. Aunque también de esta manera olvidaba sus responsabilidades como madre.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad de Tokio. En una casa en el tranquilo barrio de Tomoeda, se muestra una típica escena entre hermanos. Mientras Touya estudiaba para sus exámenes, Sakura hablaba con su mejor amiga por teléfono.

-¡¡Sakura!! Ya deja ese teléfono y vete a dormir…

-Ya voy hermano- se oye que grita desde el segundo piso -Bueno Tomoyo tengo que cortar mañana hablaremos…- comenzaba a despedirse.

- Esta bien amiga, mientras llegues temprano todo está bien Jajajaja- le responde del otro lado de la línea

- Hey… No te burles…- le contesta haciendo un mohín -Hablando de eso mañana te contaré lo que me pasó.

- Esta bien… pero llega temprano ¿está bien?- le responde dejando notar su curiosidad -

Buenas noches Sakura-chan

- Lo intentare, Buenas noches Tomoyo- dice antes de colgar el teléfono y caminar a su habitación

Después de todo su ritual para ponerse la pijama por fin se va a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despierta algo temprano por el extraño sueño que volvió a tener, esta vez, todo apuntaba a que si llegaría temprano a la escuela. Sakura se prepara y se va rumbo a la escuela, al llegar ahí…

- Sakura-chan, llegaste temprano- la saluda Tomoyo con cara de asombro

- Si… no pude dormir bien… hace 2 noches comencé a tener un extraño sueño.- le dice con voz adormilada

-¿Un extraño sueño? -le pregunta arqueando una ceja- Sobre eso no me has contado

-Pues es bastante extraño… Me encuentro sola y una silueta extraña como de un chico me llama por mi nombre, pero cada vez que intentó alcanzarlo, desaparece.- le platica

-Eso es bastante extraño – y se queda pensativa- ¿No te ha pasado algo últimamente?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pronuncia con cara de confusión

- Si, algo como… conocer a alguien – sonríe –A mi me paso cuando conocí a Eriol.

-¿_Podrá ser? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con aquel chico?_- se pregunta a sí misma -Nah… no lo creo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta al oírla decir eso

-Pues… el chico de la librería… me lo encontré ayer y tuvimos un encuentro bastante cercano.

-¿Un encuentro cercano? ¡¡Cuéntame!! -reemplaza sus ojos lavanda por estrellas

Sakura le relata lo sucedido a su amiga en el parque el día anterior y esta se emociona bastante y empieza a agitar a Sakura de un lado a otro.

- To-o… mo-o… yo-o…-pronuncia la chica bastante aturdida, Tomoyo reacciona y la suelta, pero al soltarla Sakura cae al suelo

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta felizmente -¿Sakura? – baja la mirada y visualiza a su amiga en el piso- ¿pero que haces ahí?

-Nada… admirando el paisaje – le responde sarcásticamente

-No creo que se vea un bonito paisaje allá abajo -menciona mientras ayuda a levantar a una aturdida Sakura

En ese momento se escucha la campana de inicio de clases, acto seguido entra el profesor al salón.

-Buenos días alumnos… Tomen asiento empezaremos con la clase de Literatura…

* * *

-_Blah blah, odio literatura… _- se repetía una y otra vez, un segundo después le viene a la mente una persona en especial- _Aun no se el nombre de aquel chico. Es un patán si claro, pero es bastante apuesto. ¿Pero que estas pensando Sakura? -_pensaba y se regañaba

-Bam-

_El ser__ un chico bastante apuesto, no le quita lo patán._

-Bam-

_Deja de pensar tonterías. El no es más que un grosero_

-¡¡Kinomoto!! ¿Está poniendo atención?-grita el profesor y Sakura reacciona

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si profesor- le responde

-Entonces pase a poner un ejemplo de una oración simple con verbo en pospretérito por favor- le ordena

-_¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?_

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Bien por fin termine el segundo capitulo. Esta semana estoy bastante inspirada. Espero actualizar pronto y que no me quite tiempo la escuela. Espero con ansias sus reviews y consejos. Ojala les guste y no se impacienten ya vengo con T&E jeje

Cuídense mucho nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo: **Un alumno nuevo**

Sayonara


	3. Un alumno nuevo

**A ****complicated Life**

**N/A****: **Aunque la historia lleva poco tiempo de haberse colocado en la página me siento satisfecha con los reviews. Son pocos pero me inspiran a seguir, además no es nada fácil adaptar algo así, porque son muchas cosas que la verdad no se si poner. Tendré que consultarlo con la almohada haha.

Bueno sin más por el momento continuemos con la historia.

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

_Pensamientos_

-Acciones-

**Capitulo III**

Un alumno nuevo

- _¿Qué hago? Auxilio alguien… Sálveme… por favor…_-Pensaba Sakura levantándose de su asiento -E-Es-Escribir ¿Qué?

-Le repito Señorita Kinomoto, escriba una oración Simple con verbo en pospretérito

Literatura era la clase más odiada por Sakura, se le hacía bastante aburrida y casi siempre se quedaba dormida en clase o se distraía en cualquier otra cosa que ella considerara divertida, como ver pasar pájaros…por ejemplo.

-Señorita Kinomoto… la estamos esperando- el profesor solamente miraba a la chica caminar despacio hacia el pizarrón

Sakura rogaba porque algo sucediera mientras caminaba lentamente al frente, la única persona que la podía ayudar era su mejor amiga que solo la observaba y reía por lo bajo.

-: Bueno… veamos… eeeeehm… - dice cuando al fin estaba al frente, muerde la tapa del plumín, se lo pone en la cabeza y nada… no le llegaba ninguna oración... sentía las miradas sobre ella por lo que aparecen gotas de sudor en su cabeza

Momentos después, para el alivio de Sakura, suena el parlante de la escuela llamando al profesor a la dirección.

-Kuriyama-sensei del grupo 3-C se le solicita en dirección inmediatamente, Kuriyama-sensei se le solicita en dirección- se oyó por el parlante

- Espérenme aquí chicos, Kinomoto de regreso quiero ver esa oración escrita en el pizarrón- dice finalmente antes de salir

- Si profesor –sonríe al ver al profesor salir del salón. Tomoyo se levanta y se acerca a su amiga

- Ahora si de la que te salvaste amiga –le dice sonriente para después reír -Déjame ayudarte _Sakurita_

Tomoyo le explica a su amiga en que consiste dicha oración y la ayuda a escribirla en el pizarrón. El profesor no tarda en volver, pero no llega solo al salón entra con una persona que Sakura conocía muy bien.

- Bien hecho Kinomoto ¿verdad que no es tan difícil?...- felicita a la chica al ver la oración escrita en el pizarron – Espero que para la próxima ponga más atención- le reitera- Bueno chicos_,_ les presento a un nuevo alumno en la escuela Tomoeda y en nuestro grupo. Preséntate por favor.- dice volteando a ver al chico

-Hola a todos… vengo de Hong Kong, me acabó de mudar a la ciudad de Tomoeda vivo con mi madre y mis 3 hermanos… mi nombre es… Li Syaoran gusto en conocerlos.- dice el chico como si fuera un robot.

- Bienvenido Li – se escucha al unísono en el salón

Sakura estaba distraída, como de costumbre, por lo cual no había prestado atención al chico nuevo, ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara.

- Muy bien joven Li, bienvenido, por favor tome asiento detrás de la señorita Kinomoto en la butaca libre. –le indica el profesor y el chico camina silenciosamente hasta su lugar sin dejar de mirar a la castaña suspicazmente.

- _Ese aroma…Yo lo conozco _– piensa la castaña dejando de escribir para voltear la cara y observar al chico que estaba detrás de ella, el cuál le sonríe maliciosamente- _Pero si es… ay nooooo…_

La clase continuo normalmente, Shaoran no dejaba de ver a la castaña clase tras clase (pues si, como evitarlo si esta enfrente de el xD bueno pero no me refiero a eso). La ojiverde sentía esa mirada tan fuerte y no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que pasarían.

- ¿_Y si se la pasa fastidiando? ¿O si me acosa? Dios ¿que haré? Le tengo mucho miedo…_-pensaba una y otra vez la castaña dejando notar su preocupación

-Psst

_No creo que se quede sentado sin hacerme nada…_

-Psst

_Lo peor es que su aroma me encanta…_

-Psst, Sakura

- ¿Qué? Ah Tomoyo… ¿que pasa? –le dice susurrando para que el profesor no le llamara la atención… de nuevo

- El joven Li no deja de mirarte, ¿te diste cuenta?- susurra también

- Ay Tomoyo… él es… es… el chico de la librería

- Jamás dijiste que estaba tan guapo- le dice a su amiga con cara de asombro

- ¡No esta guapo! Además es un odioso ojala no estuviéramos en la misma clase.- le regaña poniendo cara de fastidio

Mientras tanto en otra escuela de Tomoeda…

- Pero profesor, le juro que yo no lo causé- dice el chico bastante angustiado

- Pero tú lo tenías en el suelo jovencito…

-Pero el insulto a mi madre… no lo podía dejar…- reitera enfadado

- Había profesores en los salones, pudiste haber llamado a alguno y reportar a tu compañero.- lo regaña el profesor

Mientras Eriol intentaba no ser expulsado de la escuela, un chico en el aula se bufaba de que Eriol sería expulsado, ya que era la cuarta paliza que le propinaba en el año, más nunca en el salón por lo cuál el joven Eriol tenía problemas en ese momento.

- Por fin me voy a librar de ese cuatro ojos, jajaja.- se burlaba Kiosuke -Compañeros de ahora en adelante yo seré el jefe del salón y harán lo que yo diga, al fin y al cabo Hiragizawa será expulsado- le dice a sus compañeros altaneramente a lo que todos solo ponen cara de fastidio

Todos los alumnos del salón odiaban a ese bravucón hasta que llegó Eriol, el era el único que podía ponerlo en su lugar, ya que todos los demás le temían a lo que Kiosuke les haría si hacían algo en contra de él.

- Lo siento Hiragizawa, la decisión esta tomada

- ¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer? – pregunta con cara de tristeza

- Lo lamento pero ya son muchas definitivamente… estás… expulsado- dice finalmente el profesor

Eriol no tuvo más remedio que irse a su salón y tomar las últimas clases que le quedaban, al entrar al salón le echa una mirada desafiante a Kiosuke al cual solo le provoca risa, a Eriol realmente le llenaba de ira ese chico, esta vez simplemente lo ignoro para no tener más problemas.

Al finalizar las clases el pelinegro tomó sus cosas, se despidió de sus compañeros y salió de la escuela, con cara de tristeza, era la última vez que pasaría por la puerta de esa escuela.

_Estas expulsado… _Retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Con esta era la 3ª escuela de la que era expulsado, aunque la primera en Tomoeda, porque el vivía en Londres.

- _No es posible… otra vez… expulsado y todo por culpa del idiota de Kiosuke… ¿Qué le diré a mi padre? Espero que no se enfade… mucho…- _conversaba con sí mismo mientras caminaba por la calle

Suspiro

*******Flash Back*******

_En el salón el profesor __titular se encontraba ausente por problemas de salud, los alumnos esperaban a que el profesor asistente llegara a impartirles clases. Todos los alumnos estaban conversando y jugando en el salón, pero un joven pelinegro estaba sentado leyendo un libro._

_-ploc-_

_-__ Como fastidia_

_-ploc-_

_-__ Kiosuke ya déjame en paz no es divertido que me estés lanzando bolitas de papel mientras leo.- le dice levantándose de su asiento_

_-__ Eres un ñoño, solo a ti se te ocurre leer un libro estupido cuando no hay maestro- le contesta en un tono burlón_

_- No soy ñoño, me gusta la literatura__ además este libro es especial para mi_

_-__ ¿Qué tan especial puede ser un libro? – le pregunta arrebatándole el libro -Además ¿que clase de titulo es este? Un mundo feliz… ¡bah! Definitivamente eres un ñoño _

_-__ Ya dame mi libro…- le pide rodando los ojos -Es un regalo de mi madre y es muy especial._

_-__ ¡Ja! Entonces tu madre es una ñoña…- le contesta aventando el libro_

_-__Retira lo que acabas de decir…- le ordena enojado_

_-__Y si no ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a aburrir con tus clases de modales? Jajajaja_

_-__ ¡Retráctate en este instante o la pagarás caro!- al no ver respuesta le golpea el rostro, Kiosuke se limpia la sangre de su labio roto con la manga del uniforme_

_-Ya veras estúpido ñoño –dice Kiosuke antes de abalanzarse sobre el_

_Eriol era un experto en palizas sobre todo escolares ya que desde niño siempre había tenido problemas por defender la memoria de su madre, por esto mismo había sido expulsado de las dos escuelas en Londres. Ese chico Kiosuke vivía cerca de Eriol y también compartían el salón de clases, a Kiosuke le gustaba molestar a los demás y siempre se quería pasar de listo con Eriol, pero nuestro querido pelinegro no se dejaba de nadie y menos de bravucones como el. Eriol estaba encima de el dispuesto a dejarlo knock out cuando entra un profesor_

_-__ ¡Hiragizawa! ¿Qué significa esto -grita el profesor-_

_-__El empezó profesor- se defiende levantándose rápidamente_

_-__ ¡Mentira! El me golpeo primero…- dice Kiosuke desde el suelo (Cosa que era cierta pero el insulto a su madre ¬.¬)_

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Eriol: No es posible… que suerte la mía.- se dice a si mismo mientras continuaba caminando rumbo a la escuela de cierta chica

Eriol se ponía furioso cada que alguien hablaba mal de su madre o la insultaba, su madre era lo más sagrado que alguna vez tuvo, él conservaba hermosos recuerdos de ella, su madre falleció cuando el era aún muy pequeño, tenía 5 años de edad. Ella era una persona muy alegre, noble e inocente, pero sobre todo amaba a su hijo y Eriol adoraba a su madre.

Un día mientras se encontraban en un parque de Londres, a lo lejos se observó como un hombre asaltaba a una anciana, Eriol aun muy pequeño se creía un superhéroe (como todo niño pequeño) y quiso detener al ladrón, el ladrón lo golpeó y el pequeño Eriol quedo inconsciente, su madre al ver a su hijo en peligro sin pensarlo dos veces defendió a su hijo y aquel hombre asustado y sin saber cómo reaccionar, termino dejando a un pobre niño de 5 años huérfano de madre. Lo único que Eriol recuerda es su hermoso rostro y su dulce aroma. Eriol sufría de constantes pesadillas acerca de lo sucedido por lo que su padre deicidio mudarse a Japón para ayudar a su hijo.

A la hora de la salida de la secundaria de Tomoeda.

- _Debo salir de aquí… no quiero encontrármelo… -_ caminaba rápido una angustiada Sakura -_Debo irme rápido…-_pensaba una y otra vez

- ¡Sakura-chan! Espérame… -grita Tomoyo

-Hoe… Tomoyo… - dice la chica deteniéndose al escuchar la voz de su amiga

- Por… fin… te… alcancé… -jadeaba la morocha-

-Perdón Tomoyo, pero no quiero ver a Li…- se disculpa mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Vaya, si que le tienes miedo…

- Yo no le tengo miedo… simplemente… no quiero verlo…- le dice con el ceño fruncido a lo que Tomoyo simplemente ríe

- Esta bien, como digas, vamos a casa.- le dice Tomoyo, Sakura la mira y asiente.

Iban caminando rumbo a sus casas cuando Sakura observa a un chico conocido y se detiene a observarlo

-Oye que ese de allá ¿No es Eriol?- le pregunta a Tomoyo

Sakura señala un joven pelinegro sentado en una banca en la parada de autobús, las chicas caminan hacia él y lo saludan.

- Hola Eriol ¿Cómo estas?- preguntan al unísono las chicas

- Hola chicas, muy bien gracias.- les dice sonriendo

-¿Qué no tu escuela esta un poco lejos de la nuestra? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta Tomoyo algo intrigada

- Bueno… es que… yo…-tartamudeaba con cierto nerviosismo -Queriaveniraverte… -pronuncia inaudiblemente y se sonroja-

-¿Qué?

- Yo… quería… venir a verte…- le dice más despacio para que lo pudiera entender, sonrojándose aún más.

- _Que tierno- _piensa Tomoyo sonrojándose también

-Bueno Tomoyo me voy a casa –se despide de su amiga con una sonrisa -Eriol nos vemos, cuídense – finaliza y se va rápidamente- (pues claro no debe hacer mal tercio xD)

-Creo que Sakura llevaba prisa –menciona Eriol observando a Sakura alejarse

-Si un poco jeje- ríe la amatista

-¿Estas ocupada?- pregunta volteando a verla

-Emm no… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- frunce el ceño-

- Bueno es que… quería ver si tú… ¿querías tomar un helado conmigo? – pregunta sonrojándose de nuevo a lo que Tomoyo le sonríe

- ¡Claro!, vamos, conozco unos que están deliciosos – le responde tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar

Caminaron hasta llegar a la heladería de el parque central de Tomoeda, entraron y comenzaron a ver el menú indecisos de que helado pedir, el vendedor solo miraba a Tomoyo, la miraba bastante a decir verdad, cosa que a Eriol le molestaba.

-¿Qué se te ofrece bonita?- pregunta el vendedor sin dejar de mirarla

-Emmm…, no lo se- responde en un tono muy bajo

-Perdón hermosa no te escuche- dice el vendedor. Eriol lo miraba bastante molesto, en ese momento a Tomoyo se le ocurre una idea

- ¿De qué quieres cariño?- le pregunta a Eriol tomándolo de la mano

Eriol no lo podía creer, no sabía si ella lo decía para salir de aquella embarazosa situación o porque realmente quería tener algo que ver con el.

- Dos de chocolate por favor, y no hagas más comentarios… galán – le contesta Eriol al vendedor finalmente y abraza a Tomoyo

El vendedor muy apenado no abrió más la boca más que para cobrar, al recibir los helados salieron del lugar y se sentaron en una banca que quedaba debajo de un árbol, el cuál proporcionaba una refrescante sombra para aquel día tan caluroso y mientras se comían su helado comentaban lo sucedido momentos atrás.

- Gracias por seguirme el juego, la verdad es algo molesto que los hombres sean así.- le comenta un tanto molesta

- No te preocupes para que son los amigos ¿no? _Aunque me gustaría ser algo más que amigos, estas bellísima y me encanta tu forma de ser_- pensaba Eriol

- Si tienes razón, ¿sabes? Ya casi va un año de conocernos- sonríe

- Si me da mucho gusto tener una amiga como tu- dice agachando la mirada

Después de ese comentario se formó un silencio incomodo entre los dos ahora… ¿Quién iniciaría la conversación? Es que algunas veces Eriol podía resultar algo tímido, sobre todo cuando se encontraba con cierta amatista.

-Emm y… ¿Qué me cuentas?- preguntó Tomoyo para romper el silencio - ¿Pasó algo interesante?

-Pues verás, mi vida no es muy interesante, casi nunca me suceden cosas nuevas… Aunque hoy, me expulsaron del colegio- dijo Eriol bastante apenado

-¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?- pregunta extrañada ya que no conocía la parte rebelde del chico.

- Es que un imbé…- se detuvo al ver el rostro de su acompañante. Sólo a él se le ocurría soltar una palabra no muy agradable frente a la chica que le agrada. Se recriminó mentalmente e intentó reparar su error- digo, un chico se burló de mi madre, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que le di su merecido- dijo triunfante.

-¿Lo golpeaste?- preguntó sorprendida -Pero bueno, tenías tus razones; aunque estuvo mal- le regañó

-Lo sé, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, tengo que defender el dulce recuerdo de mi madre- dijo el ojiazul tristemente

-¿No vive contigo?- A Tomoyo le pareció extraño que Eriol hablara de esa forma sobre su madre ¿Había algo que no sabía?

-No. Ella… ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeño- contestó el ojiazul bajando tristemente la mirada, haciendo que la amatista se sienta culpable

-Perdón… no debí preguntar. Te juro que no fue mi intención

-No te preocupes, de todos modos no lo sabías- Eriol le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de su acompañante.

-Debes extrañarla mucho- dijo para ignorar el calor en sus mejillas- una madre es irremplazable.

-Sí, aunque ya casi no recuerdo bien su rostro- contestó pensando en una de las pocas fotografías que le quedaban de su madre- sé que la quise mucho, y la sigo queriendo

- Bueno cambiemos el tema, ¿te parece?- preguntó una sonriente Tomoyo

- Y…bueno…- realmente no sabía qué preguntar, la simple presencia de Eriol bloqueaba todo pensamiento -¿Te gusta mi compañía?

-Claro- se sonroja –Me encantaestar a tu lado- cuando vio el rostro sonrojado de Tomoyo reparó en lo que acababa de decir. Grave error ¡Necesitaba hacer algo! No quería que ella se enterara acerca de sus sentimientos, eso significaría perderla como amiga – quise decir…olvídalo ¿Te gustó el helado?- preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

-Sip, es mi favorito y ¿a ti?- preguntó ella ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de decepción?

-También es mi favorito, otra cosa en la que coincidimos- rió el ojiazul de una forma encantadora

-Me da mucho gusto- La sensación de amargura no se iba de ella ¿Realmente quería escuchar nuevamente esas palabras? Su corazón prácticamente le gritaba la respuesta, pero ella hacía "oídos sordos". ¿Qué quería con Eriol? Eso era el primer punto que tenía que aclarar - ¡Te manchaste!- rió al ver una mancha de helado sobre la camisa Eriol- déjame limpiarte- la amatista sacó un pañuelo y se acercó a limpiarlo

-_Me encantaría que estuviéramos juntos siempre, Tomoyo...- _pensó Eriol sonrojándose ante el simple pensamiento de tener a Tomoyo cerca de él.

-_ Tengo muchas ganas de probar esos labios, ojala algún día te fijes en mí.-_ pensó ella mirando la boca de su acompañante…un momento ¿Quería que se fije en ella? Eso significaba que…

Eriol aprovechó el momento y se apresuró en borrar la pequeña distancia entre los labios de los dos dándole un tierno beso que le supo a gloria.

-_Me encantó_- pensaron ambos

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Fiu (se limpia el sudor) por fin terminé este capitulo. Lo prometido es deuda por fin u poco de T&E hehe. Espero les haya gustado, les prometo que el próximo será más interesante. Gracias x sus reviews.

**Saku-suzumiya**

**amatista1986**

**Diosa Galaxy**

**Minako-Akemi**

**Isabel**

**Johanna-Ikari**

**Sayukira**

**Zarae**

Espero les siga gustando la historia y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo:

**¿Será amor o una fantasía?**


	4. ¿Sera amor o fantasía?

**A ****complicated****Life**

**Capitulo IV**

¿Será amor o una fantasía?

- Bueno cambiemos el tema, ¿te parece?- preguntó una sonriente Tomoyo

- Y…bueno…- realmente no sabía qué preguntar, la simple presencia de Eriol bloqueaba todo pensamiento -¿Te gusta mi compañía?

-Claro- se sonroja –Me encantaestar a tu lado- cuando vio el rostro sonrojado de Tomoyo reparó en lo que acababa de decir. Grave error ¡Necesitaba hacer algo! No quería que ella se enterara acerca de sus sentimientos, eso significaría perderla como amiga – quise decir…olvídalo ¿Te gustó el helado?- preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

-Sip, es mi favorito y ¿a ti?- preguntó ella ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de decepción?

-También es mi favorito, otra cosa en la que coincidimos- rió el ojiazul de una forma encantadora

-Me da mucho gusto- La sensación de amargura no se iba de ella ¿Realmente quería escuchar nuevamente esas palabras? Su corazón prácticamente le gritaba la respuesta, pero ella hacía "oídos sordos". ¿Qué quería con Eriol? Eso era el primer punto que tenía que aclarar - ¡Te manchaste!- rió al ver una mancha de helado sobre la camisa Eriol- déjame limpiarte- la amatista sacó un pañuelo y se acercó a limpiarlo

-_Me encantaría que estuviéramos juntos siempre, Tomoyo...- _pensó Eriol sonrojándose ante el simple pensamiento de tener a Tomoyo cerca de él.

-_ Tengo muchas ganas de probar esos labios, ojala algún día te fijes en mí.-_ pensó ella mirando la boca de su acompañante…un momento ¿Quería que se fije en ella? Eso significaba que…

Eriol aprovechó el momento y se apresuró en borrar la pequeña distancia entre los labios de los dos dándole un tierno beso que le supo a gloria.

-_Me encantó_- pensaron ambos

-Tomoyo…yo…

Silencio

-¡Vaya! Mira la hora que es – dijo ella mirando su reloj ¡Por todos los dioses! Había sido besada por el chico de sus sueños ¿y era lo único que podía decir?

-Sí, se fue rápido el tiempo- el reloj marcaba las cuatro en punto. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no echarse a llorar ¿Lo estaba ignorando?- creo que es hora que regreses a tu casa

-Sí, es hora de que me vaya, mi madre debe de estar preocupada- sonríe

-Gracias por esta hermosa tarde Tomoyo- _Si tan sólo estuvieras conmigo un poco más_

-No, gracias a ti por invitarme, me divertí mucho

-Me da gusto, espero vuelvas a aceptar otra invitación- dice con un fingido tono amenazador

-Sí claro que sí, bueno me voy- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue corriendo

_-Te… qui… te… te quiero Tomoyo-_suspiró ¿Por qué no se atrevió a decírselo? Era un cobarde

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó una chica desde la puerta

-Ya era hora, ¿Por qué te tardaste?- preguntó una mujer de ojos verdes desde la cocina

-¿Mamá? llegaste temprano- dice la chica llegando con la mujer- Es que tuve un pequeño percance

-Me tenías preocupada cariño, salí temprano y decidí venir a hacer la comida- dijo mientras batía una mezcla de huevos y harina- Hoy cenaremos un pastel ¿Te apetece?

-¡Claro! Sabes que me encanta- contestó la castaña mientras se quitaba los zapatos- voy a mi habitación, bajo en seguida – dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escalera

-Esta bien, la comida estará lista en media hora

Sakura subió a su habitación, le encantaba estar en ese lugar, sus vivos colores tonos naranja en las paredes la llenaban de energía junto con los adornos del techo; cada vez que entraba lo primero que hacia era verse en su espejo de cuerpo completo, que se encontraba a un lado de su enorme cama. De pronto se percató de un sobre que estaba encima de su edredón blanco.

-Hoe… _¿Qué es esto?_- se preguntó mientras tomaba el sobre

-Mamá, ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta la chica extrañada

-¿De qué hablas hija?-respondió Nadeshiko desde el primer piso

-Este sobre ¿por qué esta en mi habitación?

-Ah, lo vino a dejar un joven hace un rato, dijo que era para ti

-_Que raro ¿Un chico? ¿De quién podrá tratarse?_-se pregunta abriendo el sobre y sacando su contenido

_Querida Sakura:_

_No sabes cuanto te adoro, eres una gran chica, me encanta tu forma de ser._

_Espero podamos ser algo más que amigos, hace bastante tiempo que busco la manera de demostrarte lo que siento. Ojala sientas lo mismo que yo, mientras tanto seguiré intentando ganarme tu cariño._

_Te quiero_

_Atentamente:_

_Tu admirador secreto_

_PD: Revisa la repisa de tu ventana_

-¿La ventana?, que extraño ¿Quién podrá ser? –dice abriendo la ventana y tomando un hermoso brazalete de mariposas.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Eriol se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, pensando como decirle a su padre que lo habían expulsado de nuevo, de pronto pasó una cara conocida.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estas?- dice saludando

-Eriol, que sorpresa, bien y ¿tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el otro joven

- Pensando- contesta el ojiazul suspirando

-¿Pensando? ¿En qué? –pregunta

-Lo que pasa es que me expulsaron del colegio nuevamente y no sé como decirle a mi padre- contestó. De pronto escuchó que su amigo luchaba por contener una carcajada

Cosa que no pudo…

-¡Oye! no te burles, es algo serio- dijo Eriol mirándolo seriamente

-Lo lamento, Pero ¿por que?- respondió el otro más calmado- ¿Le hiciste alguna broma al director?

-No, fue por culpa de Kiosuke- dijo recordando lo sucedido

- Ese tipo no entiende, lo único que busca es hacerte la vida imposible desde que llegaste- agrega el otro bastante irritado

-Sí, lo sé, y es bastante frustrante- suspira

-Buscaré una manera de ponerlo en su lugar, definitivamente, tú no te preocupes

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Eriol curioso

-Ya verás, ya verás- dice maliciosamente

-Bueno voy a entrar, a ver como me va, deséame suerte… Shaoran

-Suerte amigo, nos vemos- dijo agitando su mano despidiéndose de Eriol

El ojiazul entró a su casa y se contempla admirando una fotografía, en la entrada principal se encontraban en un mueble todas las fotos familiares, incluidas las de su madre, a la derecha una puerta que daba al baño, enfrente la sala y la cocina, a su izquierda el comedor. Camina rumbo a los cuartos y se percata de que su padre se encontraba en su despacho. Armándose de valor dio unos leves toques a la puerta

-Pasa- escuchó desde dentro

-Padre, ya llegué- saludó Eriol asomando tímidamente la cabeza

-Pasa Eriol, necesito hablar contigo- el tono de molestia en la voz de su padre era evidente

Eriol caminó y se sentó frente al enorme escritorio, una taza de café se encontraba al costado de su padre y muchos papeles del otro.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó su padre visiblemente irritado

-Pues, Kiosuke…- no puedo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido

-Otra vez Eriol, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que lo ignores?- añadió el señor, ahora con un tono de resignación

-Muchas, pero es que…- fue interrumpido nuevamente

-No he terminado de hablar, Eriol, es la tercera vez que te expulsan del colegio, ya estuvo bueno de rebeldía muchachito- Suspiró - Espero que la próxima escuela en la que estés no busques problemas, sabes muy bien que tienes que estudiar, dentro de poco comenzaras a hacerte cargo de la empresa familiar ¿Acaso no te preocupa que se venga abajo contigo al mando?

-Pero padre, no puedo permitir que insulte la memoria de mi madre, por eso no soporto a ese chico- dice defendiéndose

-Hijo mío, no debe de ser así en todas las escuelas, en cada escuela hay un bravucón, lo único que buscan ese tipo de personas son problemas, lo que debes hacer es ignorarlos ya que si les das pie a que te sigan molestando, jamás te los quitarás de encima.

-Lo siento- dice Eriol bajando la mirada, verdaderamente arrepentido

-Mañana entrarás en una nueva escuela, espero que sepas aprovechar lo que hago por ti. Ahora debo irme, debo estar en la oficina antes del viaje- dijo poniéndose el saco del traje azul marino que llevaba puesto hace unos momentos.

-¿Irte? Pero si acabas de llegar anteayer- dice el chico

-Lo sé. Tengo una junta de negocios en Paris mañana temprano, espero pueda confiar en ti y dejarte solo mientras dura mi estadía allá.- replicó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Está bien, _Al fin siempre estoy solo, _suerte padre- dice desde esa silla enfrente del escritorio

-Gracias hijo- se retiró en su auto negro

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡Señorita Tomoyo!- gritaron desde el primer piso

-Ya voy, espérame- respondió la amatista mientras se acomodaba el cabello frente a su enorme tocador

-Se hace tarde, su madre se enfadara si llega tarde a su clase de solfeo- dijo una sirvienta mientras le ayudaba a cepillarse el cabello

-Ya terminé- dice saliendo de su cuarto y caminando hacia las escaleras

-Que linda se ve señorita- dice el mayordomo

-Gracias, ¿Ya esta listo el chofer?- pregunta

-Sí señorita, desde hace 20 minutos- dice el mayordomo

-Bueno, me voy- abrió la puerta y subió a la parte trasera del vehículo

Mientras el auto realizaba el recorrido por las hermosas calles de Tokio, Tomoyo iba mirando por la ventana, observando a la gente pasar, pensando en aquel chico, el cual le ha robado su primer beso. Al pasar un semáforo ve una cara conocida y se apresura en alcanzarlo.

-¡Detén el auto!- gritó eufórica

Enseguida el vehículo frenó en seco y Tomoyo bajó corriendo intentando alcanzar a aquella persona.

-¡Li!, espérame- gritó agitando las manos, provocando que el joven de cabellos castaños aminorara su paso

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Daidouji?- pregunta volteando a ver a la chica que estaba bastante agitada

-Por...fin...te…alcancé.-dice intentando recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó el ambarino bastante extrañado

-Iba rumbo a mi clase de solfeo, ¿A dónde vas tú?

-Yo… iba a- se quedó callado, no era prudente contarle a alguien más. No por ahora

-Bueno no importa, necesito preguntarte algo muy importante- dice seriamente

-¿Algo importante? ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó intrigado

-Es sobre mi amiga, Sakura

-¿Quién?- preguntó fingiendo no conocerla, sabiendo muy bien a quién se refería la joven amatista- No sé de quién hablas

-La chica que se sienta enfrente de ti, Sakura Kinomoto- dijo Tomoyo perdiendo la paciencia

- Ah… sí, ¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó con fingido interés

-Pues veras, es que ella…- Tomoyo no sabía que qué forma hacerle la pregunta

Silencio

-Habla de una buena vez, estoy apurado- dijo Shaoran mirando su reloj

- Bueno, es que ella te tiene algo de miedo, me gustaría saber cual es la razón- dice finalmente. Lo único que recibe como respuesta la desconcertó ¿Por qué reía?

- No es gracioso, hablo en serio- dice molesta

- Ay niña, no se, además a mí qué me importa esa chica- replicó en un tono indiferente

-Veo que Sakura tiene razón, eres bastante grosero- dije rodando los ojos y dándose media vuelta y caminando al auto que se encontraba estacionado atrás de ella. El coche arrancó y dejó atrás a un chico bastante pensativo.

-_Como no acordarme de ese nombre, como no recordar esos hermosos ojos-_ negó fuertemente con su cabeza- Debo dejar de pensar esas cosas

-Hola Shaoran- dice una chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó molesto.

**Continuará…**

**N/A**: Perdón (MarikoAngel hace reverencias) se que tarde en actualizar, no tuve tiempo el fin de semana, también estoy a final de semestre, me dejan mucha tarea T.T. Prometo traer el próximo capitulo muy pronto, no se desesperen, ojala de esta manera se envuelvan un poco más en la historia. Si se dan cuenta cambie la manera de escritura e hicimos unos cambios al inicio del capitulo. Ojala les guste

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo: **Declaración de amor**


	5. Declaración de amor

A complicated Life

**A complicated Life**

**Capitulo V**

Declaración de amor

El joven de cabellos chocolates caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una chica bastante conocida se le aparece al frente y lo hace reaccionar.

-Hola Shaoran- dijo la bella muchacha sonriente- Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo molesto dándose cuenta de quién se trataba

- Esperaba un hola, no has cambiado- agregó ella mostrando descontento del nada afectivo saludo- sigues siendo el mismo amargado de siempre

-Perdón, pero ¿Qué haces aquí Xina?- preguntó sorprendido- se supone que deberías estar en Hong Kong

-Pues, nuestros padres son socios, y papá decidió venir a vivir a Japón, para no tener que viajar cada vez que haya alguna reunión del consejo empresarial- contestó sonriente- Además puedo estar cerca de mi mejor migo

-Ya veo, me da gusto volver a verte, mejor _amiga_- agregó resaltando la última palabra- ya te estaba extrañando- le dio un caluroso abrazo, la chica se sonrojó, cosa que el no pudo notar

Xina era una gran amiga de Shaoran, se conocían desde pequeños y poco a poco el joven de ojos ámbares se fue enamorado de su amiga, pero eso es algo que ella no sabe. Él había intentado decírselo varias veces, sin embargo siempre existía algo o alguien que se lo impedía, fue por eso que desistió a decírselo por miedo al rechazo; _Cobarde _se decía a si mismo.

-¿Ya te estaba extrañando? ¿O sea que recién te acuerdas de mí?- dijo Xina dramáticamente aparentando estar decepcionada- Shao, nunca pensé que te importaba tan poco

- Entonces estarás viviendo aquí- interrumpió Shaoran molesto por su comentario ¿Qué a él no le importaba? Ni si quiera tenía idea las noches que pasó pensando en ella, pero por ahora era mejor aparentar tranquilidad- me alegro mucho

-Sí, claro, buena forma de cambiar de tema… pero cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó ansiosa

-Bien, muy bien, no ha pasado nada nuevo desde que llegué- respondió él con tono desinteresado

-Que raro, llevas más de tres meses viviendo en Japón. ¿Acaso no has conocido a alguna chica?

-No, la verdad no, _bueno la verdad si pero no te lo diré, aun te quiero. _– pensó el ambarino recordando a esa hermosa chica de cabello castaño

-¡Xina!- escucharon ambos jóvenes desde lejos

-Veo que no vivirás solo con tu padre- dijo el chico observando al dueño de aquella voz

-Ah si, olvide mencionarlo, mi novio decidió venir también, vivirá con nosotros- pronunció un poco nerviosa

-Xina ¿por qué te fuiste? - el recién llegado interrumpió la conversación de la pareja apareciendo de repente- te he estado buscando como loco

-Perdón amor, es que vi a Shaoran y… vine a saludarlo- contestó señalando al castaño que se notaba molesto ante la presencia del novio de Xina

-Está bien, es hora de irnos cariño, tu padre esta esperándonos- agregó el chico ignorando al ambarino

-Nos vemos luego Shaoran- se despidió Xina agitando la mano mientras se aleja abrazada de su novio

Xina andaba con su novio desde hace dos años, mucho antes de conocer a Shaoran, iban en la misma escuela secundaria, hasta que por decisión de los padres de Shaoran, se mudaron a vivir a Japón, dejando atrás toda su infancia. Shaoran ha estado enamorado de Xina desde que la conoció, pero no se atreve a declararle su amor por miedo al rechazo. Aunque, ahora que ha encontrado a otra joven que le hace que su estomago de un vuelco cada vez que la ve o esta cerca de él. ¿Qué hará nuestro querido ambarino?

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

-_Que hermoso brazalete, pero es bastante extraño ¿Un admirador secreto?- _pensó ojiverde probándose el brazalete

-Sakura, la comida esta lista- la voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos- te estamos esperando

-Voy mamá- contestó la chica saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente para luego bajar las escaleras y entrar al comedor, la mesa estaba puesta repleta de cosas deliciosas, Touya se encontraba sentado esperando con ansias la comida.

-Te tardaste mucho monstruo, te estábamos esperando para comer, me muero de hambre- dijo un molesto Touya- aunque creo que con tu gran apetito no nos dejarás nada…

-¡Ash! ¡Cállate! -respondió Sakura haciendo una mueca sentándose enfrente de el- ¡Eres un…!

-Ya niños no peleen- los regañó su madre al entrar al comedor con un delicioso pastel de chocolate con nuez

-Comamos de una buena vez- dijo el adolescente mayor comenzando a servirse- mi estómago está comenzando a devorar mis tripas y todo por culpa del monstruo

Sakura, ignorando el comentario de su hermano, terminó su comida, y se retiró agradeciendo por la comida. Al ir subiendo las escaleras oyó el teléfono sonar, dirigiéndose hacia la mesita de la entrada donde se encontraba para poder levantar el auricular.

-¿Hola?

-Sakura, que bueno que te encuentro, ¿podemos ir a tomar un café?, necesito platicarte algo muy importante- dijo una Tomoyo muy entusiasmada

-Calma amiga, si, deja me cambio y voy para el café del parque, ¿te parece?- contestó la castaña

-Genial, ahí te espero- agregó Tomoyo antes de colgar

-Estaré allí en media hora - añadió antes de cortar la comunicación

La castaña subió a su habitación y se quitó el uniforme escolar, que constaba de dos piezas, con las prisas botó toda la ropa buscando que ponerse, al fin, encontró un pantalón de mezclilla con flores bordadas en la pierna derecha, una blusa rosa con una mariposa al centro y unos zapatos de piso. Al bajar las escaleras se despidió de su madre con un efusivo abrazo.

-Ya me voy madre- dijo Sakura

-¿A dónde vas hija mía?- preguntó dulcemente Nadeshiko

-Voy al café del parque, quede de verme con Tomoyo- sonríe

-Ve con cuidado, te quiero- le da un beso en la mejilla

-Si madre- sale de la cocina y se va

Al llegar al café, obviamente tarde, buscó con la mirada la figura de su amiga tratando de ubicarla entre las numerosas mesas del local ¿Por qué tenía esa costumbre de llegar tarde a cualquier lugar? Tal vez era algo de nacimiento… poco tiempo después la encontró cerca de la entrada, el último lugar en donde buscó. _Tonta ley de Murphy_ pensó ella.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- preguntó en voz alta una desesperada Tomoyo

Al voltear como enésima vez al vitral de la cafetería, observó a su amiga llegar un poco apresurada.

-Perdón- se disculpó la castaña

-No te preocupes, no tengo mucho esperando- contestó Tomoyo

-Y bueno… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme con tanta urgencia? – dijo tomando asiento

-Primero ordenemos ¿te parece? – preguntó la morocha llamando a la mesera

-¿Si señorita?- preguntó acercándose

-Bueno queremos ordenar, yo quiero, un capuchino de vainilla por favor ¿Y tu sakura?- dijo volteando a ver a la castaña

-Lo mismo por favor

-En un momento se los traigo- dijo anotando en su libreta- ¿Desean algo más? ¿Algo para acompañar? –agregó

-No gracias- contestaron al unísono

-Ahora si, lo importante que tengo que contarte es…-suena su celular- Uh, disculpa debo contestar.- dijo avergonzada mientras salía del local

-¿Tomoyo?- se escuchó una voz masculina

-¿Si?

Mientras Tomoyo atendía la llamada, Sakura se encontraba muy pensativa, estaba pensando en aquel chico el cuál la hacia estremecer cada vez que estaban cerca. No sabía por que sentía aquella sensación tan rara, cada vez que lo veía o estaba con él. El castaño, por su parte, se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Acaso será el destino o simple coincidencia? Al regresar, Tomoyo notó a su amiga muy pensativa, la llamó varias veces y al no obtener respuesta optó por darle un pellizco.

-Auch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó sobándose el brazo

-Jeje, lo siento, te llame varias veces, pero no respondías- dijo sonriente

-¿Era algo importante? –preguntó

-¿A que te refieres?

-A la llamada, ¿era alguien importante?

-Ah, bueno, pues… se podría decir que sí- contestó dudosa

-Has estado muy rara Tomoyo ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó interesada en su amiga

-Bueno, era Eriol, dijo que quiere hablar conmigo, necesita decirme algo muy importante

-Aah, ¿Te gusta mucho ese chico verdad?

-La verdad, sí, de eso es de lo que quiero hablarte- dijo seria

-Entonces cuéntame, soy toda oídos- dijo dulcemente

La mesera llegó con los cafés de las chicas, los deja sobre la mesa y se retira, Tomoyo le cuenta lo sucedido con Eriol aquella tarde, a lo que Sakura escuchó atentamente. Al finalizar, Sakura, suelta un grito de emoción.

-Shhh, no grites ¿acaso quieres que todo el mundo, se entere?- dijo tapándole la boca

- Es que, eso es genial, tu primer beso, y te lo dio una persona especial, que lindo- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Por cierto, yo también tengo que contarte algo- agregó poniendo cara seria

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó intrigada

-Mira este brazalete- se lo muestra

-Está hermoso, ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Yo no lo compre, me lo regalaron- dijo recordando aquella carta

-Entonces que buenos gustos tiene esa persona, ¿Quién te lo dio?- preguntó contemplando aquel brazalete que adornaba la muñeca de la castaña

-No lo sé- contestó Sakura bastante apenada

-¿No sabes?, no entiendo- preguntó confundida

-Lo encontré en la repisa de mi ventana esta tarde, venía junto con un sobre, firmado por… mi admirador secreto- observó a la morocha

-¿Un admirador secreto?

-Sí, sí que es extraño, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien podrá ser- se queda pensativa

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

A unas cuantas calles de ahí…

-_¿Por qué no te he podido olvidar? Se que no eres para mi, pero aún así, te quiero_- pensaba un chico mientras caminaba – _¿acaso tendré que vivir con este amor no correspondido, para, siempre?- _esas palabras iban y venían una y otra vez a su cabeza

Al ir caminando observó una figura conocida en una cafetería, se acercó, y efectivamente era aquella chica que llamaba mucho su atención

-_¿Acaso esa chica podrá ayudarme?, No pierdo nada con intentar, pero, hay muchas posibilidades de que fracase, no sé que hacer.- _Pensó acercándose a aquella chica

-¡Li!- exclama Tomoyo

-_No puede ser_- pensó una asustada Sakura, intentando no voltear

-Hola chicas- dijo sentándose en la misma mesa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo mientras Sakura evadía aquella hermosa mirada

-Pues, mientras paseaba las vi, y decidí pasar a saludar- sonríe

-_ ¿Y ahora a este que mosco le picó?-_ se preguntó Sakura extrañada

-Qué hermosa te ves hoy, Kinomoto- exclamó él- tienes unas piernas bien formadas

-Perv...- se detuvo al ver aquella mirada en el chico

-Bueno Sakura, me tengo que ir- agregó Tomoyo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo una sobresaltada Sakura, levantándose de su asiento tirando la silla en el acto

-Tengo que ver a Eriol, nos vemos mañana- dijo sin darle explicación alguna a Sakura, al ir caminando es alcanzada por la castaña, quien la tomó del brazo

-No te vayas, por favor- rogó la castaña, evadiendo la mirada que le proporcionaba Shaoran

-Perdóname amiga, tengo que… es interrumpida

-No me dejes sola con el, no quiero- abraza a su amiga

-No te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo acariciándole la cabeza – Te lo prometo

-Confiare en ti- dijo soltando a su amiga – Nos vemos

Tomoyo se marcha y una asustada Sakura entra a la cafetería, para volver a sentarse en la misma mesa donde se encontraba aquel chico.

Silencio

-¿Por qué se fue Daidouji? –preguntó el chico intentando llamar la atención de la chica, quien llevaba rato ignorándolo

-Fue a ver a Eriol- contestó sin mirarlo a la cara

-¿Quieres acompañarme? –preguntó el chico

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- preguntó

-Vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano, antes de dejar el lugar deja dinero sobre la mesa, pagando la cuenta

El chico la llevó hasta un parque que se encontraba a tres cuadras de aquel café, la invita a sentarse debajo de un árbol de cerezo, la noche había caído ya, la luna adornaba ese hermoso lugar, con todo su resplandor, el cielo estaba adornado con varias estrellas Se sentía una cálida atmósfera.

-¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre? – preguntó el ambarino mirando a la chica fijamente

-Sí, por qué no- contestó

-De acuerdo Sakura, Quiero conocerte mejor.

-¿_Que le pasa? Él no es así_- pensó la chica

-¿Sakura?- al no recibir respuesta se acercó un poco más a la chica, lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella

- _¿Qué me pasa? Por que siento una calidez al estar a su lado, no entiendo, me siento protegida, como si nada más existiera a mi alrededor_- pensó la castaña

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te molesta mi presencia? –preguntó

-No para nada, pero, no entiendo, ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?

Silencio

-¿No me vas a responder?

-He decidido cambiar mi actitud, me porté bastante grosero cuando nos conocimos, quiero empezar de nuevo- sonríe

-Esta bien Li- contestó Sakura desviando la mirada

-Llámame Shaoran, por favor- dijo tomándola de la mano, a lo que la castaña se sonrojó un poco más

-¿Y qué quieres saber?

-Todo- contestó inmediatamente –_Quiero conocerte a la perfección, me encanta tu mirada, ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Por qué me provocas esta sensación?_- se preguntaba el ambarino

-Pues, sería mejor que nos fuéramos conociendo poco a poco, ya que, no se de donde empezar- contestó mirándolo

-Me parece bien, de todos modos, tendremos bastante tiempo para conocernos, estamos en la misma clase- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Que raro eres- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- Jaja, ¿Yo? Yo no soy el que anda distraído todo el tiempo – dijo en tono de burla

-¡Hey!

-Lo siento-

-Ya es tarde, creo que debo irme- dijo levantándose

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó el chico

-Claro por que no. ¿_Que? ¿Le dijiste que sí? En que estas pensando Sakura._- se regañó a si misma

-Vamos- dijo levantándose también

Al llegar a casa de ella, él la tomo por la mano y la ve fijamente a los ojos, provocando un sonrojo en ella, pensando una y otra vez en que era lo que le pasaba, ¿Por qué sentía aquella sensación estando con ella?, acaso era algo especial, adoraba su compañía, le encantaba su sonrisa, sus expresiones, pero, su mirada era lo que más le encantaba.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó sacándolo de aquel extraño trance

-Ah, si, solamente te miraba- dijo sonriendo

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó extrañada

-Sí, dos ojos, una nariz y una boca- se burló, conteniéndose de agregar '_apetitosa_'

-Muy gracioso señor Li- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente mientras hacía un puchero

-Ah, ¿eso te parece?

-Si- contestó intentando contener la risa, al calmarse le preguntó- ¿Quieres pasar?

-¿_Escuche bien?_ ¿A tu casa?- preguntó

-Pues claro, ni modo que a la tienda- se ríe

-Claro- respondió, la chica abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar

-¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?, Ya llegue- no recibió respuesta- creo que no están- agregó

-Entonces debería irme- dijo dando media vuelta

-No, no te vayas,- le dijo tomándolo por la muñeca

-No creo que sea correcto…

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó invitándolo a tomar asiento

-No gracias, estoy bien- contestó tomando asiento

-Lamento hacer que te quedaras, es que, no me gusta estar sola- dijo por lo bajo

-¿Te da miedo tu propia casa?- preguntó observándola

-No es eso, solamente que, la casa se siente fría cuando no hay nadie- contestó agachando la mirada, visiblemente sonrojada

-No te preocupes, me quedare contigo,- le dijo levantándole la cara

-Gracias, Shaoran- sonríe

-Sakura, yo…- su ligero tartamudeo llamó la atención de la joven de ojos verdes

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo acercándose a el

-Yo…- no podía hablar por los nervios de sentirla tan cerca- Es difícil preguntar algo así

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó preocupada

No, solamente quería saber, si, tu, querías,- la mira a los ojos- que, si tú… querrías ser mi novia_ Dios, lo dije, ¿Realmente deseo que sea mi novia?_

-_¿Qué? Acaso, ¿el será mi admirador secreto? No entiendo. ¿Qué debo hacer?_-lo mira fijamente

-Lo lamento, dije una tontería, mejor me voy- agregó avergonzado mientras se levantaba

-No, no te vayas- hace que vuelva a sentarse- Sí, si quiero _¿Qué? ¿Si quiero? Dios mió, ¿que pasará? ¿Qué he hecho?_

**Continuara…**

**N/A: **Lamento la tardanza, es que tenia un bloqueo de autor jeje, y m kde sin Internet 2 semanas pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo, ¿Qué pasara ahora? Sakura no se ve muy decidida, ¿Acaso siente algo especial por Shaoran?, ¿Shaoran realmente quiere estar con ella, o solo la utilizara para olvidarse de Xina?. Veremos lo que sucede en el próximo capitulo: **¿Somos novios?**

Grax x sus reviews espero recibir más. Y prometo no tardarme tanto con el próximo capitulo.

Matta ne!


	6. ¿Somos novios?

A complicated Life

**A complicated Life**

**Capitulo VI**

¿Somos novios?

Después de la inesperada llegada de Li a la cafetería, Tomoyo deja a su querida amiga con el chico, ninguno de los dos sabía que les pasaba cuando estaban juntos, el chico llevo a la castaña a un parque donde le pidió que le permitiera conocerla mejor. Minutos después se ofrece a llevarla a su casa, ella acepta pero al llegar no hay nadie, por miedo a estar sola en su casa lo invita a pasar. Mientras esperaban la llegada de los padres de la chica…

-Sakura, yo…- su ligero tartamudeo llamó la atención de la joven de ojos verdes

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo acercándose a el

-Yo…- no podía hablar por los nervios de sentirla tan cerca- Es difícil preguntar algo así

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó preocupada

No, solamente quería saber, si, tu, querías,- la mira a los ojos- que, si tú… querrías ser mi novia_ Dios, lo dije, ¿Realmente deseo que sea mi novia?_

-_¿Qué? Acaso, ¿el será mi admirador secreto? No entiendo. ¿Qué debo hacer?_-lo mira fijamente

-Lo lamento, dije una tontería, mejor me voy- agregó avergonzado mientras se levantaba

-No, no te vayas- hace que vuelva a sentarse- Sí, si quiero _¿Qué? ¿Si quiero?_

-¿Enserio? _Pensé que me rechazarías hermosa muñeca_-sonríe

-S-si… si quiero ser tú, novia Shaoran._ Espero no equivocarme- s_e dice a si misma con nerviosismo

-Lamento haberte tratado de tal modo antes, es que no sabía como reaccionar ante tu presencia, me gustas mucho princesa- dice nervioso el chico llamando la atención de ella

-Ahora entiendo- le responde acercándose lentamente a su boca –_Desde hace tiempo muero x besar tus labios -_ piensa

El chico le corresponde acercándola más hacia el, besándola tiernamente, terminando con un apasionado beso.

_-Espero no salir lastimada después de esta relación_- piensa la castaña mientras seguía besando a ese chico que la hacia estremecer

_-Dios __mío… ha sido mejor de lo que pensé- _piensa el ambarino separándose de la castaña

_-_sabes?- comenta la chica – Es raro apenas y nos conocemos y ya…-calla

-Que ibas a decir Sakura?-pregunta intrigado

-Pues ya somos novios, no se, se me hace extraño-termina diciendo la chica

-Entonces… te retractas de tu respuesta??-le pregunta

-No, claro que no- dice rápidamente – Pero deberías contarme un poco más sobre ti no crees?

-Creo que tienes razón pues veras- se recuesta en las piernas de la chica, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello

La chica escucha atentamente todo lo que el chico decía, cada palabra la hacia sentir que lo quería un poco más, pero no sabía la razón. El chico comenta que sus padres habían tenido problemas, que ahora estaban divorciándose, le comenta esa tormentosa noche en la que su padre se fue de la casa, le dice a la chica que el vive con su madre y sus tres hermanos pero que realmente no se siente a gusto con su vida, que al estar cerca de ella sentía que nada más en el mundo importaba. Al oír eso Sakura le da un tierno beso, para después decirle.

-No te preocupes Shaoran, de ahora en adelante, me tendrás aquí para apoyarte- dice dulcemente

-Muchas gracias Sakura, _Espero que esto sea mejor de lo que espero- _se dice a si mismo mientras se levanta

-Ya te vas?- pregunta

-Yo creo que ya es hora de irme hermosa, no creo que sea conveniente que me quede ya que tus padres aún no me conocen, además… que tal y se enfadan contigo no quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas- dice viéndola fijamente

-Tienes razón, te acompaño a la puerta- dice levantándose y dándole un tierno beso, momentos después se separan

-Buenas noches hermosa-dice mientras bajaba del porche

-Buenas noches- le responde

-Que descanses, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dice comenzando a caminar

-Igualmente- lo mira alejarse- Te quiero… - le grita

-Te amo…- le contesta a lo que la chica se queda extrañada

-_Me ama? _– se dice a si misma mientras cerraba la puerta- _Este chico es bastante extraño, pero, aun así, a su lado, me siento feliz_- piensa mientras subía las escaleras

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

Mientras tanto a una cuadra de la casa de la Familia Daidouji, se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo, caminaban juntos a la luz de la luna, ambos se sentían muy a gusto en compañía del otro. La luna propinaba una hermosa vista de la calles de Tokio. Cuando estaban por llegar a casa de Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo… -dice nervioso

-Que pasa Eriol?- voltea a mirarlo

-Y-yo, quería decirte, que, - se mostraba pensativo

-Sucede algo malo? Me estas asustando- dice deteniéndose

-Seré honesto contigo- la mira fijamente

-Dime- su corazón se aceleraba, que seria eso tan importante que deseaba comentarle

-La verdad, tu, tu eres una chica muy bonita, inteligente y tierna, desde que te conocí sentí algo muy especial entre los dos- dice bajando la mirada avergonzado

-Yo sentí lo mismo cuando te conocí. Dice acercándosele

-Tu sabes muy bien que yo te quiero mucho- dice alzando la mirada

-Sabes que yo también te quiero, _tal vez más de lo que te imaginas_- piensa

-Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, no creo que deba esperar más- dice tomándola por la cintura y halándola hacia el

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quiera- dice correspondiéndole al agarre

-Quiero preguntarte si tú- se acerca a su oído- si quieres ser mi novia- le susurra

La chica consternada no sabia que decir, simplemente deseaba estar así con el, el tiempo que quedaba, Eriol, por su parte al no ver respuesta de ella siente como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos e intenta separase de ella. Tomoyo al ver su reacción toma una medida muy precisa y lo besa dulcemente. Los dos al sentir los labios del otro, con tan solo sentirse cera, sentían como sus corazones de aceleraban, ese tierno beso se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en uno ardiente. Después de unos momentos se separan al sentir la falta de oxigeno.

-Si, si me encantaría ser tu novia, pero…- se queda callada

-Pero? – pregunta intrigado

-Necesito que me des algo de tiempo, necesito arreglar ciertos asuntos- responde bajando la mirada

-Entiendo- responde decepcionado

-Créeme será menos de lo que piensas, yo te quiero muchísimo y la verdad, no quiero, no quiero perderte- las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en esos ojos lavanda

-Esta bien mi niña- le seca las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano- Yo te esperare todo lo que necesites- le responde sonriendo

-Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco- dice abrazándolo

-No te preocupes niña hermosa- le corresponde el abrazo

-Bien, creo que es hora de irme a casa, mi madre ha de estar preocupada- dice soltándolo

-Vamos te acompaño a la puerta- dice tomándola de la mano

Al llegar a la casa de Tomoyo, se despiden con un dulce beso, el no entendía, ¿que tipo de asuntos tendría que arreglar?, debía de ser algo muy importante para que no le permitiera estar con el, pero como el se lo dijo a la morocha, el la esperaría todo el tiempo que necesitara, a el no le importaba nada mientras consiguiera estar a lado de esa persona a la que tanto amaba. La chica por su parte se sentía triste ya que había algo que no le permitía estar a lado de Eriol. Ella lo amaba con todo su ser, pero sabia muy bien que debía terminar ese asunto antes de que alguien saliera herido. Pensando seriamente como arreglaría aquello se va a dormir.

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

Por otro lado, Shaoran caminaba pensando en lo sucedido con Sakura, el sabía que la quería, pero no entendía porque le había dicho que la amaba, se sentía extraño al respecto. Ya estaba por llegar a su casa.

_-Por que le dije eso? Demonios! Debo empezar a tomar más seriamente esta relación, pero no se de que manera reaccionar, al parecer somos de mundos muy diferentes._- se decía a si mismo

-Hola Shaoran- saluda Eriol desde la puerta de su casa

-Hola amigo- camina sin detenerse

-Algo te preocupa?- le pregunta tomándolo por el brazo haciendo que se detenga

-De hecho si- responde mirando a Eriol fijamente

-Sabes que puedes contarme, somos amigos, o que no?- le dice dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Lo que pasa, es que hoy me le declare a Sakura- le dice tranquilamente

-Sakura? La amiga de Tomoyo?- pregunta extrañado

-Si, esa misma

-Pero, que no decías que no la soportabas?- pregunta extrañado Eriol, ya que le había comentado varias veces que no soportaba verla siquiera

-Si lo se, pero también te había dicho que algo en ella que me llamaba mucho la atención. Recuerdas?- comenta

-Si también recuerdo eso, pero se me hace muy extraño, no piensas lastimarla o si?- pregunta preocupado

-No, claro que no, pero me siento bastante extraño y no entiendo la razón- dice recordando lo sucedido en casa de la castaña

-No será… que quieres olvidar a Xina con Sakura??- pregunta

-No lo se, realmente no lo se, debo pensar seriamente al respecto

-Tienes mucha razón, bueno pues te veo maña después de clases y seguimos con la platica te parece?- dice Eriol con cara de sueño

-OK, nos vemos mañana- se despide

-Buenas noches- dice Eriol cerrando la puerta de su casa

-Buenas noches-contesta Shaoran caminando rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar encuentra a su madre en la sala mirando televisión, sus hermanos ya se encontraban dormidos, dalas buenas noches y se va a dormir. A la mañana siguiente recibe un mensaje de texto en su celular que lo despierta.

Buenas días dormilón!! Como amaneciste?? Ya levántate o no llegaras a la escuela.

Te quiero

Sakura

Se lee en la pantalla del celular.

-Escuela?- se pregunta adormilado- La Escuela!! Que hora es??- se pregunta observando el reloj que marcaba las 6:00am- Ah aun es temprano-dice volviéndose a acostar

-Shaoran… ya levántate, el desayuno esta listo- se oye desde la cocina del departamento

-Ya voy- dice levantándose de la cama, toma su uniforme y se viste, camina hacia la baño y se lava la cara para después peinarse, cuando por fin sale sus hermanos ya se estaban yendo

-Adiós Shaoran- se despide Kotha el menor

-Adiós chicos- responde sentándose a desayunar, termina el desayuno y rápidamente sale rumbo a la escuela

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

En la casa de los Kinomoto

-Buenos días hija. Hoy te levantaste temprano- dice sonriente su madre al ver a la castaña

-Buenos días, si, creo que hoy será un día muy especial- dice sonriente la chica

-Hoy alguien se levanto muy temprano, eso es raro- dice Touya saliendo del baño

-Jaja muy gracioso- le responde Sakura con la boca llena de comida

-Agh que asco niña, no hables con la boca llena- dice Touya mientras se sentaba

-Ya niños, no peleen- dice Nadeshiko desde la cocina

-Esta bien mama, responde Sakura levantándose- Ya me voy

-Esta bien hija, ve con cuidado- dice mientras levantaba los trastes

-Si mama- le da un beso en la mejilla y sale rumbo a la escuela

Al llegar a la puerta, se siente muy nerviosa, las manos le comienzan a sudar conforme se acercaba a su aula de clases, sabia muy bien que ese era un día especial, era el primer día en que ya no vería a Li con temor, sino con muchísimo cariño, al entrar al salón se sorprende al ser una de las primeras en llegar, se le hace extraño que su amiga aún no haya llegado, siempre es una de las primeras.

-Y Tomoyo?- le pregunta a una compañera

-Aun no ha llegado- le responde

-_Que raro, tomoyo jamás llega tarde, espero que se encuentre bien-_piensa mientras se sienta en su butaca, saca un libro y comienza a leer

-Buenos días - dice Shaoran sacando a Sakura de su lectura

-Buenos días- responde Sakura levantándose, con la intención de recibir un beso, cosa que no paso- Que tal dormiste?-pregunta volviéndose a sentar

-Bien gracias- responde fríamente

_-Y ahora que hice?_- se preguntaba a si misma consternada por la actitud de Shaoran

Momentos después entra el profesor al salón, las clases transcurren normalmente, pero la castaña se sentía preocupada ya que su amiga jamás faltaba al colegio, a menos que fuera algo grave. Al llegar el receso ella esperaba sentarse con su novio, pero el simplemente no salio del salón, algo decepcionada come sola, se preguntaba porque la actitud de Shaoran cambiaba tan repentinamente, realmente no lo entendía, pero aun así seguía queriéndole de alguna manera. Terminando el receso.

-Shaoran?- le llama la castaña sin recibir respuesta- Shaoran…-dice nuevamente

-Mande- responde sin voltear a mirarla

-Puedo hablar contigo después de clases??, es algo importante- dice mirándolo

-Si claro- dice secamente

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

En esos momentos, en casa de los Daidouji

-_Debo hacer algo, no quiero que Eriol salga lastimado por mi culpa_- pensaba la chica mientras recordaba aquel suceso días antes

FLASH BACK

_Hace una semana atrás, antes de lo sucedido con Eriol, Tomoyo caminaba por el centro comercial comprando varias prendas de vestir, a ella le gustaba renovar su guardarropa constantemente. Mientras caminaba mirando los aparadores, alguien la toma del brazo._

-Hola hermosa- dice el chico

-Que quieres?- pregunta molesta

-Hablar contigo solamente- responde haciendo más fuerte el agarre

-Suéltame, me lastimas- dice la chica intentando soltarse

-Vamos ven, sentémonos por aquí- dice halándola a la fuente de sodas, al entrar hace que se siente

-Que quieres? Tu y yo terminamos hace mucho- le dice bastante molesta

-Lo se, lo se, pero te he visto con un chico de mi clase muy coqueta- dice amenazadoramente

-Eso a ti te importa un bledo- le responde levantándose

-La verdad si me importa- dice tomándola del brazo, haciendo que se vuelva a sentar- Más te vale que no andes de coqueta con cualquiera y menos con un ñoño como el de acuerdo?- le dice

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones o rendirte cuentas a nadie, y mucho menos a ti- dice mirándolo fijamente

-Te lo advierto Tomoyo, no me hagas hacer algo de lo que después me pueda arrepentir

-Vete al diablo Kiosuke- dice levantándose y comenzando a caminar-_Que le pasa? Esta loco… realmente debo fijarme con quien me meto-_ se dice a si misma mientras caminaba a la entrada del centro comercial donde la esperaba su chofer

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Debo hacer algo ya- se dice a si misma mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y manda un mensaje de texto

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

Dos horas después, terminando las horas de clase Sakura busca a Shaoran para hablar con el y preguntarle el porque de su actitud.

-Shaoran- grita desde lejos

-_ahí viene…_-se detiene a esperarla

-Necesito hablar contigo-dice seriamente

-Que pasa? Sucede algo malo?-pregunta indiferente

-La verdad no lo se, tu dime… -dice sarcásticamente

-Yo? Pues no, no pasa nada- contesta con simpleza

-Entonces, porque te comportas así conmigo?

-Así como? Yo, estoy normal- dice intentando evadir la pregunta

-No, no estas normal, ayer te comportaste muy diferente

-Oh ya se a que te refieres- dice acercándose a la chica, bruscamente la toma por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente. Ella sin saber que hacer corresponde a ese beso, momentos después se percatan de las miradas indiscretas de los compañeros, Sakura se sonroja.

-A eso te referías?- pregunta pasando el dorso d su mano x su boca

-No exactamente a eso, sino a como me hablas- dice la chica algo molesta

-Ahora porque te enojas? – pregunta extrañado

-No, no estoy enojada- responde

-Si, si lo estas- comienza a hacerle cosquillas

-Jajajaja ya Shaoran, ya- dice la chica defendiéndose, pero el ataque no cesaba y se echa a correr

-Aja! Te voy a alcanzar princesa- grita Shaoran comenzando la persecución.

Los dos corren hasta llegar al parque cerca de la cafetería, donde se podría decir tuvieron su primer encuentro. Ahí juegan y se divierten bastante, mientras Shaoran la perseguía, Sakura tropieza, y al momento de caer, Shaoran intenta evitarlo pero cae sobre de ella. Ambos se miran y fusionan ese divertido momento en el más dulce y tierno. En cada beso ambos sentían, como cada célula de su cuerpo se estremecía, nada más les importaba más que no llegar al final de su estadía juntos. Cada uno se sentía tranquilo al lado del otro. Todo se sentía tranquilo y sin problema alguno.

-Sakura… -dice el ambarino

-Que pasa mi niño- dice tiernamente

-Debo irme, mis hermanos están solos- dice agachando la cabeza

-Oh, si quieres vamos por mi no hay problema-

-_Que gentil, pero no, no la llevare a ese barrio horrible, _No nena, mejor ve a tu casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados- dice intentando eliminar su idea de acompañarlo

-No te preocupes, ellos están trabajando, te acompaño no hay problema- dice levantándose y lo ayuda a levantarse

-No hermosa, mejor otro día, te parece?- dice acariciándole el rostro

-Esta bien- dice correspondiéndole

-Nos vemos mañana, te amo- dice viéndola fijamente

-Esta bien, te quiero- le contesta, ya que ella se sentía incomoda diciendo las palabras "te amo" ella sentía que aún no era tiempo

Se despiden con un dulce beso, Sakura, estaba maravillada recordando todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, realmente ese chico la hacia enloquecer, no sabia que era aquel sentimiento pero le agradaba sentirlo. Por otra parte Shaoran sentía lo mismo, pero de distinta manera, no sabía como expresarlo, aún sentía algo por Xina, aunque lo negara ella seguía en su pensamiento. No sabia como reaccionar, deseaba amar a Sakura, pero Xina estaba en su pensamiento. Que gran dilema, estando con Sakura recordaba a Xina. Debía hacer algo al respecto, si no alguien saldría herido, de alguna manera.

º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º

Mientras tanto Eriol se encontraba bastante agobiado por lo sucedido con Tomoyo, acaso ella no quería estar con el, no entendía lo que pasaba, la duda no lo dejaba en paz. Entonces decide llamarla.

_-Contéstame por favor- _rogaba Eriol al oír el tono del teléfono

-Diga- se oye del otro lado de la línea

-Tomoyo? Eres tu linda?-

-Eriol? – contesta nerviosa

-Si hermosa, como estas? – pregunta

-B-bien- responde con cierto nerviosismo

-Que tienes? Te oyes extraña- dice

-No, no para nada- contesta rápidamente

-Donde estas? Podemos vernos?- pregunta

-S-si, e-estoy en el centro comercial- dice un poco más nerviosa

-Bueno voy para allá- dice y cuelga la línea

-No, no Eriol, espera- dice sin percatarse que ya había colgado- Demonios! Kiosuke llegara en cualquier momento y Eriol viene para acá, que voy a hacer?? – se dice a si misma

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Gomen mis queridos lectores, no había podido actualizar por falta de inspiración, no encontraba motivación, andaba algo triste, pero ya estoy mejor, prometo no tardar demasiado con el próximo capitulo (MarikoAngel se rasca la cabeza con cara de ups!). Gracias por sus lindos Reviews espero en este capitulo lleguen mucho más.

Gracias a:

Amis cr

Fernanda

amatista1986

isabel

maria camila

SakuStar

Karin

Oly

Johanna-Ikari

Kirry

Sin más por el momento me despido, prometo traer rapido el próximo capitulo: **Perdiendo la inocencia**, espero no se molesten conmigo ya que traera una pequeña sorpresita jeje

Matta ne!!


	7. Perdiendo la Inocencia

**A**** complicated Life**

**Capitulo VII**

Perdiendo la inocencia

Tomoyo se encontraba en el centro comercial esperando a que cierto chico apareciera, repentinamente entra una llamada.

-Diga- contesta Tomoyo

-Tomoyo? Eres tu linda?- se oye una voz masculina

-Eriol? – contesta nerviosa

-Si hermosa, como estas? – pregunta

-B-bien- responde con cierto nerviosismo

-Que tienes? Te oyes extraña- dice

-No, no, para nada- contesta rápidamente

-Donde estas? Podemos vernos?- pregunta un poco intrigado por el nerviosismo con el que contesto

-S-si, e-estoy en el centro comercial- dice un poco más nerviosa

-Bueno voy para allá- dice y cuelga la línea

-No, no Eriol, espera- dice sin percatarse que ya había colgado- Demonios! Kiosuke llegara en cualquier momento y Eriol viene para acá, que voy a hacer?? – se dice a si misma

Momentos Después…

-Hola Guapa- se oye detrás de la morocha, esta voltea al reconocer la voz

-Kiosuke, llegaste- se muerde el labio inferior un tanto preocupada

-Tu pediste que nos viéramos aquí no?- dice un poco molesto

-S-si… tengo algo que pedirte- dice seriamente la chica

-Quieres que volvamos? – pregunta ufanándose

-Obvio no!- responde la chica, lo cual molesta a Kiosuke y la toma bruscamente del brazo

-Entonces que quieres??- pregunta enfadado

-Quiero que me dejes en paz, que no te vuelvas a entrometer en mi vida- dice con un poco de miedo

-Ja! Eso jamás hermosa, tu eres mía!- dice acariciándole el rostro

-Suéltame por favor… me lastimas- dice la chica intentando soltarse, en ese momento cierto ojiazul entra al centro comercial buscando a la chica

-Que hace el aquí??- pregunta Kiosuke, soltando a la chica

-_Oh no, Eriol…-_piensa la morocha y cierra los ojos

Eriol desde lejos observa a su amada y se desilusiona un poco al verla con un chico, conforme se acerca va observando bien el rostro de aquel sujeto, al darse cuenta de quien era se llena de rabia.

-Que demonios haces tu aquí?- pregunta desafiantemente Kiosuke

-Eso es cosa que no te importa, no tengo porque rendirte cuentas- contesta Eriol bastante calmado a pesar de la rabia que sentía, y voltea a ver a la chica, que se mostraba bastante asustada

-Mira Hiragizawa, más te vale que te vayas o…-se acerca lentamente a Eriol, pero es interrumpido por la hermosa chica

-Ya basta Kiosuke, déjalo en paz- dice Tomoyo, colocándose enfrente de Eriol

-Tu no te metas- dice empujándola bruscamente, lo que provoca que la chica caiga al suelo

-Hey! A ella no la tratas así- dice Eriol bastante molesto caminando hacia Tomoyo para ayudarla, pero Kiosuke le propina una patada al intentar agacharse, Eriol cae sangrando al suelo

-Ja! Eso te mereces por entrometido- dice Kiosuke cruzándose de brazos

-_Oh gran error-_ piensa Eriol levantándose, para después darle un golpe en la nariz, lo que lo deja knock out.

-Eriol!!, estas bien? – dice Tomoyo bastante preocupada, tomando su rostro con sus manos

-Si, estoy bien- dice intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía en el rostro aun sangrante

-Chicos… que pasa aquí?- pregunta un guardia de seguridad que se acerca al ver la escena

-Nada oficial- contesta Tomoyo calmada

-Pero como nada, este chico esta inconsciente- dice el guardia observando a Kiosuke

-El me golpeo primero oficial. -dice Eriol, el guardia voltea y le ve el rostro ensangrentado

-Oh, chico debemos llevarte a un doctor- dice el guardia

-No es necesario, ya nos vamos oficial- dice Tomoyo tomando a Eriol de la mano

-Gracias de todos modos- Dice Eriol comenzando a caminar

Al salir del centro comercial Tomoyo le pide a su chofer que vayan rápido a la mansión Daidouji, al llegar le cura la herida a Eriol, y le da las gracias por haberla ayudado.

-No hay de que linda- dice sonriente el chico –Pero tengo que preguntarte… Que hacías con Kiosuke??- pregunta intrigado

-Pues veras… - se queda callada meditando si decirle la verdad o no

-Si no quieres decírmelo no es necesario- dice agachando la cabeza

-No, no es eso- dice levantándole el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos

-Entonces?- la mira con duda

-Recuerdas la vez que te dije que por cierta razón no podía ser tu novia??

************FLASH BACK*****************

_-Tomoyo… -dice nervioso_

_-Que pasa Eriol?- voltea a mirarlo_

_-Y-yo, quería decirte, que, - se mostraba pensativo_

_-Sucede algo malo? Me estas asustando- dice deteniéndose_

_-Seré honesto contigo- la mira fijamente_

_-Dime- su corazón se aceleraba, que seria eso tan importante que deseaba comentarle_

_-La verdad, tu, tu eres una chica muy bonita, inteligente y tierna, desde que te conocí sentí algo muy especial entre los dos- dice bajando la mirada avergonzado_

_-Yo sentí lo mismo cuando te conocí- Dice acercándosele_

_-Tu sabes muy bien que yo te quiero mucho- dice alzando la mirada_

_-Sabes que yo también te quiero, tal vez más de lo que te imaginas- piensa _

_-Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, no creo que deba esperar más- dice tomándola por la cintura y halándola hacia el_

_-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- dice correspondiéndole al agarre_

_-Quiero preguntarte si tú- se acerca a su oído- si quieres ser mi novia- le susurra_

_La chica consternada no sabia que decir, simplemente deseaba estar así con el, el tiempo que quedaba, Eriol, por su parte al no ver respuesta de ella siente como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos e intenta separase de ella. Tomoyo al ver su reacción toma una medida muy precisa y lo besa dulcemente. Los dos al sentir los labios del otro, con tan solo sentirse cerca, sentían como sus corazones se aceleraban, ese tierno beso se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en uno ardiente. Después de unos momentos se separan al sentir la falta de oxigeno._

_-Si, si me encantaría ser tu novia, pero…- se queda callada_

_-Pero? – pregunta intrigado_

_-Necesito que me des algo de tiempo, necesito arreglar ciertos asuntos- responde bajando la mirada_

_-Entiendo- responde decepcionado_

***************FIN FLASH BACK*****************

-Si, lo recuerdo bien- dice sonriente

-Pues, Kiosuke es la razón- dice tristemente

_Silencio_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

Mientras nuestro querido ambarino caminaba hacia su casa, siente una presencia conocida, al voltear se encuentra con un rostro familiar en un no muy buen estado.

- Mei-Lin, que tienes? – La chica cae en sus brazos en estado de ebriedad

-Shooo, te te quiero muuucho hermano, ya lo sabias verdad? – dice en un tono no muy entendible por el estado en el que se encontraba

-_ay hermana, que voy a hacer contigo? No puedo llevarte así a casa_- piensa moviendo la cabeza negativamente

Syaoran llevo a su hermana a una cafetería cercana, al ver que ya se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos comenzó a intentar hablar con ella.

-Ay Mei, porque siempre te tengo que encontrar en ese estado o en uno peor ?- pregunta un tanto molesto

-Ash! No molestes Syaoran, me duele la cabeza- le responde

-No es molestarte, simplemente me preocupo por ti… - dice indignado

-Ya estoy grandecita como para cuidarme sola no crees? Además eres un chiquillo inmaduro, así que no vengas a sermonearme- dice molesta

-Ya basta de tratarme así, soy tu hermano, además di que te ayudo cuando andas mal- dice levantándose de la mesa sin olvidar dejar algo de dinero para pagar el café y sale del local –_Dios! No se puede tratar con ella_- piensa mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa

-_Creo que no debí tratarlo así, es mi hermano, pero tengo razón, aunque… si se enoja. Quien me ayudara cuando necesite un favor? Demonios!! –_ reflexionaba Mei-Lin terminándose el café

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Una hermosa castaña tomaba un baño mientras pensaba en una persona a la que deseaba amar pero sentía que aun era muy pronto para tal sentimiento, aunque el ya se lo hubiera dicho ella no deseaba decirlo hasta estar segura.

-_Ay Syaoran, en realidad me amas? Pero si apenas nos conocemos, como puedes decirlo así de sencillo? Acaso no me tomas en serio?- _Todas esas preguntas retumbaban en la cabeza de Sakura una y otra vez

-Sakura, hija, vamos a cenar. – Grita Nadeshiko desde las escaleras

-Ya voy mamá- responde la castaña saliendo de la regadera, toma la toalla rosa que se encontraba a un lado y comienza a secar su escultural cuerpo, sale a su habitación y se viste con un hermoso coordinado rosa, que acentuaban sus curvas y su pijama favorita

A bajar las escaleras ya se encontraba toda la familia reunida.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña flor- dice Fujitaka desde la cabecera de la mesa

-Buenas noches papa- contesta Sakura acercándose a besarlo en la mejilla

-Bien, ya llego la pulga ahora puedo comenzar a comer? – pregunta Touya con cara de desesperación

-Que tragón eres hermano- comenta Sakura burlonamente

-No hables y mejor come- respinga Touya con la boca llena

-Hijo, tus modales por favor- lo regaña Nadeshiko, Touya nada mas sigue comiendo sin hacer caso.

-Eres un asco Touya – dice la castaña con cara de asco a lo que el hermano mayor responde mostrándole la lengua

Era una noche tranquila en la casa de los Kinomoto, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, poco después de finalizar la oji-verde les desea buenas noches y se retira a su habitación, toda la noche no pudo apartar su mente de ese chico que aceleraba su corazón.

-_Es tan extraño… apenas lo conozco y no puedo dejar de pensar en el- _pensaba la castaña una y otra vez… miles de preguntas rondaban su mente

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamento de un no muy seguro barrio…

-No puedo creer que mi hermana sea así- se decía a si mismo el ambarino cerrando al puerta tras de si

-Syaoran? Eres tu?- pregunta una mujer desde la habitación contigua

-Si mama, ya llegue… - dice un poco fastidiado, la mujer sale de la habitación

Era una señora de unos 32 años de edad, cabello rubio claro, largo, con una estatura de 1.65, la mujer tenia cara de cansancio

-Que bueno que llegaste hijo… y tu hermana no estaba contigo?- pregunta un tanto enfadada la mujer

-_Demonios!! Ay Mei Lin una vez mas, salgo en tu ayuda…_-piensa el ambarino antes de contestar- Si mama estábamos juntos pero se quedo tomando un café con un amigo- dice un tanto preocupado por la reacción de su madre

La mujer se va a su habitación moviendo negativamente la cabeza

-_Fiu me salve…_- piensa el ambarino entrando a la cocina.

Mientras el ambarino se preparaba algo para cenar se oye la puerta principal cerrándose, Mei Lin iba entrando al departamento.

-Hasta que llegaste- dice el ambarino con cara de fastidio mientras cenaba

-Ya estoy aquí, ya no me regañes, oye… ¿Qué le dijiste a mamá? ¿Pregunto por mi?- pregunta mordiéndose el labio inferior con cara de preocupación

-Ah ósea hasta de eso tengo que encargarme no? No siempre te estaré cubriendo hermana, creí que ya estabas bastante grandecita para cuidarte sola no?- dice en un tono burlón

Mei Lin se molesta bastante y decide mejor no responderle, acto seguido se mete a su habitación cerrando tras de si con llave. Syaoran se levanta para recoger sus trastes, los lava y se va directo a dormir, por mas que intento conciliar el sueño no logro dejar de pensar en cierta castaña de ojos color esmeralda; lo cual lo preocupaba demasiado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La semana transcurrió normalmente, al llegar el fin de semana, al término de clases se podía observar a todos los alumnos de la secundaria de Tomoeda hacer planes para disfrutar de un buen fin de semana.

-Y bien… que haremos este fin? – pregunta un tanto ilusionada Tomoyo

-Yo saldré de la ciudad… todo el fin de semana – dice tristemente Eriol, a lo que Tomoyo se desilusiona, aun así le quedaba su castaña amiga para pasar un buen fin de semana

- Tomoyo, Eriol… - se oye una voz bastante conocida por la morocha

-Sakura- dicen al unisonó, seguido de risas

-De que se ríen? – pregunta Sakura bastante intrigada

-De nada en especial- contesta el pelinegro

-Bueno… ahm Tomoyo, tienes algún plan para este fin de semana?- pregunta la castaña

-No amiga, mi novio se ira todo el fin de semana- contesta volteando a ver a Eriol tristemente

-Oh que triste, pero bueno, así podremos tener un fin de semana de chicas no te parece?- dice intentando alegrar a la chica

-Pero, y Syaoran?- pregunta Eriol

-Ah, ps parece que también saldrá el fin de semanas, por cierto hablando de, no lo han visto? Lo estaba buscando

-No, me parece que ya se fue a su casa- menciona Tomoyo

-Pues ya ni modo, nos vamos?

-Si, nos vemos- comienza a caminar y se detiene a voltear a ver a el pelinegro -Eriol, Te quiero, no lo olvides que tengas un lindo fin de semana- se despide la morocha regresando unos pasos y acto seguido lo besa tiernamente en los labios

-Si mi niña, aunque no creo poder

-Por que?- pregunta la morocha

-Ps sin ti eso no me es posible- contesta tomándola tiernamente de la barbilla

-Ay mi vida, que lindo- le da un beso

-Aham, hey, sigo aquí eeh!- comenta haciendo señas cuando la voltean a ver – No coman pan enfrente de los hambrientos – comenta por lo bajo

Los tortolos sueltan una carcajada y terminan de despedirse, Eriol se aleja en dirección a su casa, las chicas se encaminan a la mansión Daidouji por las cosas de Tomoyo, para un buen fin de semana en casa de Sakura.

-Bien, ya estoy lista- comenta la morocha, cargando tras de si una enorme mochila

-Pues que tanto llevas?- pregunta la castaña con cara de asombro

-Solo lo esencial, nos vamos?

-S-si, claro, vámonos…

La morocha se despidió dulcemente de su madre, aunque rara vez la veía aun así la adoraba pues no deja de ser su madre, pidió al chofer que las llevara a la casa Kinomoto. Al llegar las chicas colocaron todo el equipaje en el cuarto de Sakura, acomodándolo de una manera muy peculiar, al finalizar caen rendidas en la cama, se escucha el timbre de la puerta…

-Yo voy- grita la castaña, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una gran sorpresa- Syaoran, que agradable visita…-dice la castaña cerrando tras de si

-Pues solo venia a desearte un buen fin de semana, y a despedirme- dice abrazándola tiernamente

-_Su piel es tan cálida…- _piensa suspirando la castaña

-No te veré durante tres largos días, espero no extrañarte demasiado- dice el ambarino sonrojado

-Que cosas dices Syaoran, yo te voy a extrañar más- le contesta besándolo en la mejilla

-Syaoran ya vámonos- dice desesperada Mei Lin

-Ya voy… bueno nena me tengo que ir, recuerdo que te quiero mucho vale?-la besa dulcemente

-Yo también- dice al verlo alejarse y preguntadosé quien seria aquella chica

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El día transcurrió normalmente, hasta llegada la noche, todo parecía un fin de semana normal. Al terminar la cena las chicas se fueron a la habitación de Sakura, mientras se preparaban para ir a dormir Tomoyo hizo una pregunta bastante obvia.

-Quieres mucho a Syaoran verdad?

-Se nota mucho?

-Eso es obvio amiga, además, te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta- bufó Tomoyo acomodando su almohada

-No se porque lo quiero demasiado en tan poco tiempo, no es normal, todo el día pienso en el

-Creo que Sakura está enamorada- comenta en un tono un tanto burlón

-Puede ser-contesto la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Que es lo que te preocupa?

-Que las cosas no salgan del todo bien, tengo miedo a otra desilusión

-Te refieres a tu ultima relación?

-Si, no ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi…

************FLASH BACK*****************

-_Buenos días mi pequeña flor- dice al ver entrar a la castaña_

_-Buenos días amor – se acerca a besarlo, acto seguido se encamina a su asiento_

_-Que tal tu fin de semana?- pregunta acompañándola a su butaca, y recargándose en la mesa de un lado_

_-Pues fue genial, a excepción de que casi no te vi- dice bajando la mirada_

_-Sabes que no fue mi intención, tenía muchas cosas pendientes, le comenta levantándole la cara dulcemente- a pesar de que no nos viéramos sabes que te extrañe demasiado y que te amo_

_-Lo sé- dice sonriente la chica_

_-Sakura, buenos días-dice entrando la morocha cambiando repentinamente su expresión de alegría al ver al acompañante de la castaña_

_-Tomoyo, buenos días-contesta volteando a ver al chico, esperando una reacción a las miradas de la morocha _

_-Buenos días Daidouji- dice poniendo cara de fastidio_

_-Buenos días Motosowa- contesta sin voltear a verlo a la cara_

_Después__ de ese momento tan incomodo para la castaña va entrando la profesora, el chico toma asiento a un lado de su amada, mientras la morocha no dejaba de observarlo con cierto desprecio, Kai Motosowa era un chico deportista, con muy buenos gustos y de una muy buena posición económica, el y nuestra hermosa protagonista se conocieron un verano en la playa de Tomoeda, cuando los dos aún eran muy pequeños, solamente cursaban el 5º grado de primaria, tiempo después se reencontraron en la secundaria, entrando al primer año Kai le declaro su amor a la castaña comenzando un lindo noviazgo, llevaron una muy buena relación de pareja, se notaba que los dos se querían de una manera muy especial, Tomoyo no le agradaba mucho la relación ya que había oído muy malas referencias de cierto chico y la llenaba de rabia el tan solo pensar que su amiga pudiera salir lastimada, a pesar de ello jamás se había metido entre los dos, su amiga era feliz así que ella trataba de sobrellevar los momentos en que estaba los tres juntos, Sakura tenía un gran respeto y amor por Kai hasta que un día…_

_-Tomoyo, te pare bien si va__mos a la plaza el día de hoy?- platicaba la castaña con su amiga por el auricular_

_-Pero y Kai?, no ibas a salir hoy con el?- pregunta la morocha un tanto extrañada_

_-Si, se suponía que iríamos al parque de diversiones, pero llamó hace rato y me canceló, dijo que le salió otro compromiso que no podía cancelar- le respondió tristemente_

_-Hmmm ya veo, se supone que tienes pases para el parque no?_

_-Si, pero hoy es el último día, mañana expiran_

_-Ps no los desaprovechemos y mejor vayamos al parque- dice finalmente Tomoyo_

_-Me parece bien, pasas por mi?_

_-Claro te veo en una hora…_

_Tomoyo llegó a la casa Kinomoto puntual como siempre a las 4:00pm, al llegar al parque de diversiones, Tomoyo le indico la hora al chofer para que las recogiera que era cerca de las 8:00pm, al entrar al parque, se divirtieron como chiquillas, comiendo algodón de azúcar y probando cada juego que le imponía un reto a Sakura, a pesar, de los contras que ponía cierta chica miedosa. Al bajar de la montaña rusa se encontraron con una sorpresa no muy grata para ninguna de las dos._

_-Fue muy divertido, no crees Tomoyo?- saltaba la castaña _

_-Si, lo que tu digas- respondió intentando recuperar el aliento_

_-Gritas demasiado en los juegos, en este último casi me rompes el tímpano_

_-Ay amiga, pero quien me obligo a subir?- se defiende_

_-No lo se, esa Sra. se ve muy sospechosa- las dos sueltan a reír y de un momento a otro solo se escuchaba la risa de Sakura- Que pasa Tomoyo?- la ve extrañada_

_-Nada amiga- Tomoyo miraba fijo en cierta dirección, Sakura siguiendo su mirada observa la escena enfrente de ellas y se decide acercar_

_-Hola Kai- el chico se aparta rápidamente de su acompañante_

_-Hola mi pequeña flor- intenta abrazarla pero esta se aparte_

_-Quien es tu… amiga?- pregunta muy molesta_

_-Ahm ella es- titubea- mi prima…-contesta volteando a ver a la chica que se encontraba a un lado_

_-Ah vaya, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, la novia de Kai- dice cortésmente la castaña, mientras la morocha observaba desde lejos_

_-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sonomi Hideki- dice contestando el saludo de la castaña - y claramente no soy prima de Kai- piensa la chica volteando a ver a Kai, el cuál intenta evadir la mirada_

_-Que haces aquí Sakura?- pregunta Kai_

_-Nada, solamente vine a ver como me engañas- al terminar la frase le suelta una bofetada y se da media vuelta, Tomoyo se acerca a consolar a su amiga_

_-Vámonos Sakura, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- dice la morocha caminando lejos del lujar sin dejar de observar fijamente al chico_

_-No puedo creerlo, el no es así- dice sollozando _

_-El es así amiga, por algo no era muy de mi agrado, y lo sabes- platicaban mientras esperaban al chofer_

_-Vámonos Tomoyo, sácame de aquí- se suelta a llorar desconsoladamente, Tomoyo simplemente la abraza_

***************FIN FLASH BACK*****************

-Aún recuerdo aquel día, no fue uno de los mejores

-Lo sé, lo peor fue después, cuando aún lo amaba, o mejor dicho creía seguirlo amando

-Lo pasado, pasado, ahora son tiempos nuevos

-Si, pero eso no quita que tenga cierto temor

-Esperemos que Syaoran sea diferente

-Bueno, bueno, ya!, mejor platícame, que tal te va con Eriol? – dice mirándola bastante entusiasmada

-Es de lo mejor!- dice suspirando

-Yo digo, que tu también estas enamorada- dice codeándola

-Si, no te lo voy a negar, Eriol es estupendo, cada día que pasa lo quiero más…-vuelve a suspirar

-Que mal, que no hayamos podido pasar el fin de semana, en una cita, doble- esperaba ver la reacción de la morocha

Silencio

-Tomoyo? –hace señas enfrente de su rostro, intentando sacarla del trance

-Oh, lo siento – dice sonrosada

-Estabas pensado en el cierto?- dice arqueando una ceja.

Tomoyo responde con un almohadazo en la cara, lo que provoca el inicio de una guerra de almohadas, al terminar el juego, cayeron rendidas, y en pocos minutos se quedaron dormidas. Así transcurrió el fin de semana, con una salida al cine y por un café con las demás chicas del colegio, una salida en bicicleta por Tomoeda junto con un juego de futbol, hasta la llegada del domingo alrededor de las 11am.

-Sakura? – se escucha desde el baño de la habitación

Silencio

-Sakura? – Sale Tomoyo con una toalla en la cabeza y un coordinado azul claro –Hey! Floja, ya levántate- le avienta una almohada

-5 minutos más- reacciona dejándose la almohada en el lugar donde aterrizo

-Ya son las 11

-Y eso que? – se levanta frotándose los ojos

-Quedaste de ver a Syaoran a las 12?- pregunta terminando de vestirse, vestía un pescador de mezclilla, que dejaba ver sus piernas bien torneadas, junto con una ombliguera sin hombros de un tono azul cielo que le sentaba bastante bien a sus curvas femeninas y sus tenis blancos.

-Tienes razón- dice levantándose rápidamente y echando a correr al baño

-_Que cosas con esta mujer, persona más floja no conozco- _pensaba la morocha comenzando a peinar sus hermosos rizos

Alrededor de 1 hora simplemente se escuchaban pasos de aquí para allá en la habitación de Sakura, no se oía otro ruido en aquella casa ya que Nadeshiko había salido muy temprano por las cosas de la comida, Touya había quedado de verse con Yukito en la biblioteca central para estudiar para el examen de Cálculo, y Fujitaka tenía que dar un discurso en cierta escuela de Tokio, ninguno regresaría antes de las 6pm así que solamente se encontrarían Tomoyo y Sakura en casa durante toda la tarde, de pronto se escucha el timbre, el reloj marcaba las 12 con 5 minutos.

-Es Syaoran – le grito Tomoyo asomándose desde la ventana

-Puedes bajar a abrirle?, aún no estoy lista- contestó Sakura

Se oye el timbre de nuevo.

-Ya voy – dice Tomoyo bajando por las escaleras –Hola Syaoran – lo saludó cortésmente depositando un beso en su mejilla

-Hola Daidouji, esta Sakura?

-Si, en un momento baja- dice abriéndole bastante la puerta en señal de que se pasara

-Gracias – da un paso al frente y Tomoyo cierra la puerta

-Siéntate, en un momento baja- le comenta entrando a la cocina, segundos después se oyen los pasos de Sakura en la escalera

-Hola Syaoran – lo saluda Sakura

-Hola - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al voltear a mirarla, se había quedado sorprendido al verla tan linda.

Sakura vestía un pantalón a la cadera, con adornos de cristales en las bolsas tanto delanteras como traseras, una blusa strapless de un tono lila que resaltaba sus enormes ojos esmeralda, una mascada amarrada al cuello del mismo color que la blusa junto con unas zapatillas plateadas. Toda su vestimenta acentuaba bastante bien sus curvas femeninas, sin dejar atrás la buena combinación de colores.

-Que tal estuvo tu fin de semana? – pregunto acercándose a besarlo

-Estuvo bien- contesto levantándose para abrazarla

Se escucha de nuevo el timbre de la puerta.

-Quien podrá ser?- pregunta Sakura volteando a ver a Tomoyo – Mis padres y mi hermano traen llaves, además hoy llegaran un poco tarde

-Ahm, creo que es para mí…- contesta Tomoyo un tanto apenada, se encamina a abrir la puerta

Syaoran y Sakura solamente se limitan a verse extrañados el uno al otro, en la puerta se escucha una voz familiar, poco después el sonido de una persona que acaba de golpearse con el suelo, Sakura y Syaoran corren a la puerta, se encuentran a Tomoyo y Eriol en el suelo, se cayeron por la fuerza con la que Tomoyo se abalanzó sobre él, no resistió el peso y… suelo!

-Están bien?

-Eso creo- dice Eriol levantándose y poco después ayudando a la chica a levantarse

-Que bien que estés aquí amigo- se acerca a saludarlo tan alegremente como siempre

-No esperábamos verte aquí Eriol

-De hecho yo si – comenta Tomoyo sonrosándose

-No te dijo Tomoyo que me mando un mensaje para que viniera? – le pregunta Eriol a Sakura abrazando a Tomoyo

-No, no me dijo nada – la ve un tanto molesta

-Es que no quería hacer mal tercio, así que decidí pasar la tarde con Eriol, y darles un poco de privacidad – se defiende

-Eso me parece bien- comenta Syaoran besando tiernamente la mejilla de la castaña

-Esta bien, pero no me vuelvas a ocultar nada ok?- le guiña el ojo izquierdo

-Ok – la abraza- voy por mis cosas- entra y sube las escaleras, minutos después baja con la enorme maleta con la cuál llego

-Déjame cargarla- se ofrece Eriol al ver el inmenso tamaño de la maleta

-Bueno ya nos vamos- se despide Tomoyo

-Nos vemos mañana- reitera Eriol

Syaoran y Sakura se quedan parados en la entrada, hasta verlos doblar la esquina, entran a la casa.

-Bien ya estamos solos- se sienta en el sillón

-Tus padres no están?

-No, ni mi hermano, llegaran alrededor de las 6

-Hmm, y que quieres hacer?

-Te parece bien si vemos una película

-Si, esta bien

-Ponla mientras preparo la botana vale? – entra a la cocina

-_Espero que no solo tenga típicas novelas de amor-_ pensaba Syaoran buscando algún título de su agrado, de entre los DVD's alcanzo a divisar _Los otros _–Perfecto – coloca el DVD y se sienta en el sillón con el control remoto en la mano

-Cual escogiste? – pregunta trayendo consigo una bandeja con papas fritas, palomitas y refrescos

-Los otros – le contesta mientras colocaba el DVD en el aparato

-Esa película no me agrada mucho que digamos, la verdad me da algo de miedo y no la he visto- le comentaba mientras dejaba la botana y los refrescos sobre la pequeña mesita cafetera que se encontraba en la sala

-Jajajaja, no seas miedosa nena, yo la veré contigo- le contesta halándola para que se sentara en el sillón

-Está bien, si me da miedo me abrazaras? –pregunta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una mirada bastante tierna

-Claro que si mi amor –dice y la besa tiernamente

La película comenzaba y los dos estaban sentados el uno junto al otro abrazados. En cada escena en la cual pasaba algo de miedo, Sakura se volteaba y se refugiaba en el pecho de Syaoran, el solamente la abrazaba más fuerte y algunas veces le besaba la cabeza. Ya casi al final de la película sale una escena romántica, el protagonista se daba cuenta de que el fantasma era él, de esta manera se daba cuenta de que podía pasar muchísimo tiempo a lado de su amada, Sakura en ese momento voltea a ver a Syaoran.

-Que pasa mi amor?-pregunta mirándola a los ojos

-Nada… simplemente me preguntaba… a ti te gustaría pasar toda tu vida a mi lado?-al preguntárselo baja la mirada y se sonroja

-Claro que si nena, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, se que ha pasado poco tiempo pero siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo… Te amo!- al terminar de decirle esto comienza a besarla tiernamente.

Poco a poco ese tierno beso fue convirtiéndose en uno más apasionado, Syaoran movía sus manos al ritmo de su respiración sobre todo el cuerpo de Sakura, Sakura jamás había experimentado la sensación de placer que sentía en ese momento, tan solo el sentir su aliento tibio en su boca la llenaba de placer, el simple hecho de que Syaoran tocará todo su escultural cuerpo la excitaba de una manera impresionante. Después de un agradable deleite cuerpo contra cuerpo, Syaoran coloca su mano sobre el monte de Venus de la chica a lo que ella reacciona un tanto exaltada.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta incorporándose

-Ahm, perdona fue el momento, no quise ofenderte- se aleja de ella, Sakura nota su reacción y rápidamente lo por toma por el brazo y lo acerca a ella

-No, no me ofendiste pero no crees que es algo… pronto?

Sakura realmente conocía acerca de la materia pero jamás lo había puesto en práctica ya que sabía que si perdía su inocencia jamás habría manera de recuperarla.

-No haremos nada que tú no quieras…

-Yo lo sé, simplemente tengo algo de miedo

-No tienes por qué tener miedo, es algo bastante natural

-Pero...-Sakura no pudo terminar la frase ya que Syaoran la silenció besándola tiernamente

-Te prometo que no te lastimaré de ninguna manera, no haré nada que no quieras de acuerdo?-le dice mientras tenía su cara entre las manos y la miraba

-Está bien-al terminar la frase comienzan a besarse de nuevo

Todo volvió a ocurrir tal y como hace unos minutos antes, Syaoran esta vez colocó su mano en la cadera de Sakura y la subía y la bajaba por su pierna hasta que después de unos minutos volvió a colocarla en su monte de Venus, esta vez Sakura se dejó llevar por el momento y le quito la camisa, acto seguido Syaoran le quita a Sakura esa hermosa blusa lila strapless que llevaba encima dejando ver la parte superior del hermoso coordinado que usaba, continuaron besándose unos minutos más, poco a poco la temperatura de ambos comenzaba a subir al mismo tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba, los besos se había convertido en los más apasionados que ninguno de los dos hubiera dado o recibido antes, cada uno a su manera experimentaba una placer que es indescriptible, comenzaron sentados y cuando por fin se dieron cuenta Syaoran estaba encima de la castaña bastante excitado.

-Estas bien? No te lastimo cierto?

-No para nada, Ven-lo toma por el cabello y lo hala hacia ella para seguirlo besando

Algo que había comenzado como una hermosa tarde de películas, se había convertido en una tarde apasionada y sin inhibiciones. Sakura le comentó a Syaoran que debía pasar a un lugar más adecuado para la ocasión. Syaoran carga a Sakura para llevarla a su habitación y poco a poco va quitándole la ropa que llevaba encima, la cual iba quedando como un camino a seguir de la sala a la habitación de ella, al entrar al cuarto la recuesta suavemente en la cama y antes de recostarse se quita el pantalón y la mira. Sakura tenía un cuerpo bastante sexy y apetitoso, poseía una piel suave y tersa de un lindo color almendra, unos pechos redondeados que estaban adornados con una diminuta aureola oscura, una cadera muy bien formada y unas piernas bastante torneadas y aunque su cabello se encontraba algo desarreglado se veía bastante bien, Syaoran no pudo evitar babear un poco al mirarla tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo. Sakura simplemente tenía un cuerpo escultural y sexy, después de contemplarla un rato se coloca encima de ella y comienza a besarla, comenzó por la boca y poco a poco fue descendiendo por su cuerpo.

Ella simplemente gemía de placer mientras Syaoran continuaba besándola descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su ombligo, se detiene y voltea a verla, Sakura simplemente lo mira y le hace seña de que siga adelante, Syaoran toma la pantaleta con los dientes, se la quita y sigue besando su escultural cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies y se detiene. Sakura solamente se encontraba con los ojos cerrados hasta que ya no sintió el aliento caliente sobre su cuerpo, se levanta y lo mira.

Syaoran se había levantado para quitarse los bóxers, Sakura mira un poco sorprendida y se vuelve a acostar un poco avergonzada, él se acerca a la cama y se recuesta sobre ella y vuelve a besarla, coloca su mano cerca de su monte de Venus y conforme las cosas iban avanzando introduce sus dedos en el órgano sexual de ella, al notar su reacción sigue haciéndolo mientras le besaba la boca, el cuello, los pechos. Sakura se sentía nerviosa pero su cuerpo le imploraba que continuara, en cambio su mente le decía que no era el momento para lo que estaba sucediendo, Syaoran por su parte no podía contenerse más, deseaba a esa niña más que otra cosa. Llegó un momento en que ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse y simplemente… pasó.

El se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla, Sakura simplemente se limitó a abrazarlo y cerrar los ojos.

Minutos después, todo había terminado se encontraban exhaustos. Solamente les quedaron fuerzas para recostarse el uno junto al otro debajo de las sábanas. Syaoran la abraza, la toma por la barbilla, le levanta la cara y le dice ya casi sin aliento.

-Te amo

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Uff por fin un capítulo más, lamento la tardanza pero la verdad había cero inspiración, además la escuela se había vuelto un tanto pesada estos pocos días me he dedicado a escribir porque la carga de trabajo ha disminuido un poco, dentro de tres semanas terminaré por fin la preparatoria he he y partir de ahí tendré tres meses para subir al menos un capítulo por mes. Bueno me despido amigos y amigas, espero que les haya gustado y también espero no haya ofendido a nadie, se aceptan críticas y comentarios mientras sean constructivos jeje. No olviden dejar su review.

Bueno mis queridos lectores intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo: **De niña a mujer**


End file.
